Resident Evil: Hidden in the Background
by tahntahn
Summary: In life, people think they know what's really going on. They watch the news everyday, read the daily paper, and see the latest magazines in their local mini-mart. But these realities have been twisted, molded, and shaped into stories for the people of the world to believe. Life became hell in the blink of an eye, all because of the Umbrella Corp in Raccoon city. (I do not own RE)
1. Chapter 1

My head shot up and my eyes met the English Two teachers glasses. The eyes behind them glared back with disgust and I knew I was in for it. I gulped as she shook her head, the smell of cigaret smoke coming from her breath. Even with a height of about four 'nine she still manages to scare the life out of the students at Raccoon High. All we can do is sit there and listen to her yell at us if we do something wrong. SHE'S OLD, WE CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BACK!

When sitting down in a desk you and her are at eye level. With the classic necklace glasses and the big earrings she could pass as an eighty year old; even though she is in her early fifties. Rumor has it that to stay out of trouble she put her lighter in some boys desk last year. Miley and I just happened to get her this year.

Shaking her head, once again, in disgust, she held her metal ruler up then struck me on the hands with it. My hands reacted with a rough jerk back, pain spreading as I rubbed the red mark. She likes to punish us this way. It's her way of showing that she cares...if that makes sense.  
Looking down, I noticed that she had a different ruler than last time; from breaking the last one no doubt.

Since my mom works most of the time, the things that happen at school she is completely oblivious to. But that's alright, without the job from Umbrella we would have nothing and be on the streets. She works hard and I can't let my mistakes at school distract her.

Opening my book to the correct page the teacher, Ms. Webber, quickly turned around and knocked the book off my desk and onto the floor, and my feet. Great day to wear flip flops, right? Not before glancing back with a malicious grin, she continued to walk back to her desk.

Having fallen asleep, which got me a demerit last quarter, was because I had a project and stayed up all night to finish it, refusing a failing grade. Like Mom always said, "Work hard, and never give up!" Picking up the book I quickly found my place again, not bothering to look up. The cackle of the kids around me said enough. But when I did, it was at Miley out of the corner of my eyes; she sat there too, but not laughing with everyone else.

She looked at me in worry, knowing all to well that I was upset over my demerit. Miley, a fifteen year old blond haired girl, and I have a weird relationship. She is kind of like that teenage mom we all wish we could have. Her job is to be there for me when my mom can't, or so she says. I laid back in my chair and sighed, worrying about the demerit just like she thought I would. And how do I know that I got one?

"That'll be a demerit, Sharon." Her voice boomed, making me jump.

Ms. Webber is what other kids call "demerit crazy". She is the only teacher who still uses them, and that's why when she isn't looking every once in a while you'll see a kid give her the finger. Using punishments from the 1930's isn't the best solution to everything, and we all pray she's find that out soon. Due to her forgetting my name all the time, in this class its Sharon.

Now I have two demerits, I really wanted to keep from getting them this quarter, and will never pass sophomore year at this rate. Why would I let things get this bad? I need to be more responsible! If I'm going to collage I will need a scholarship to make that possible. I looked at the clock, wondering when I could escape the embarrassment.

After sitting there for a few seconds I realized that I hadn't been paying attention at all these past couple of minutes. I looked up to see my teacher staring at me, along with everyone else. It had been my turn to read. Fumbling through the pages for my spot I braced myself for the worst, and waited to get smacked again. The teacher stood up and opened her mouth, prepared to yell. "Shar-"

The bell cut her off and the class rushed to the door between us.

I got up out of my seat and gathered my things. Hopefully the horde could keep us separated. Hurrying out the door before she could stop me, I went to my locker that was cattycorner from the classroom. After squeezing through the crowd, I remembered that Miley was still in there.

I smiled when her hair came into view as she shoved her way through the crowd towards me. She had a worried look still on her face. Every once in a while some people will ask me how I put up with her, she has a reputation for being mean, and all I tell them is that she is nicer the more you get to know her. Other than that, I have no clue.

Miley always hated her name, according to her it's _too_ girly, and after trying to get another name stick with everyone, and failing, she eventually had to give up and stick with the original. I guess her parents picked out an easy name that they wouldn't have to work so hard to remember (even though any parent wouldn't of had trouble remembering their own kids name), and since her mom and dad both work full time at the pharmacy's lab they don't get to see her or talk to her much. When I mentioned it, all she told me was, "They are either at work or in their office, as far as I'm concerned all they know about me is that they have a kid."

Even though she acts like she doesn't care, it's easy to say she does.

She saw me standing there smiling and a big grin spread across her face, the strands of blond hair hanging in her eyes. We heard yells and screams coming from the main stairwell, and Miley's pace quickened as she rushed over to see what was wrong. Suddenly everyone moved away from the railing and a skateboard tumbled down with a backpack right behind it. I watched while she sighed, knowing it was him as he swung around the corner and slid down the rail.

That thing over there is another friend of mine, Miley and I met him back in junior high. He's a huge show off, but can be serious... When he wants to be. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he picked up his stuff, once he saw us, and happily jogged over. I gave him a look, but it was nothing compared to the looks the kids on the stairs were giving him. He followed my gaze and looked back at the kids on the stairs. "Sorry!"

They shook their heads, returning to their usual after school routines and left us in the middle of the hallway. Timmy looked from Miley to me and his smile slowly faded, he glanced into our classroom where sat at her desk giving me the "death" glare. Concern filled his eyes, and he sighed.

"Ms. Webber, again?"

Miley nodded and put her arm around me while Timmy placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Hey, don't listen to her. It was just a demerit, only one, so don't beat yourself up about it." I nodded, and walked over to my locker.

Timmy took off towards his, that was one section down the hall from mine, unzipped his bag and took a newspaper out. Sitting everything else down he came back and pointed to the headline, waving it in Miley's face. She looked at the paper and shoved it away. "So, they lost their team." She said blankly walking across the hall to her locker. But he followed her and started to rant, which she never wants to deal with.

"Don't say it so blankly!" He said shocked. "They're Raccoon City's special task force team. STARS." He waved in front of her face again, she snorted. "They couldn't have came up with a better name?"

Timmy gave up and put it away. With a sigh he walked to his locker with the paper in his hands. My locker is beside Miley's, only she got top locker, mines a bottom locker. Timmy picked up his bag and began shoving all the stuff inside the already full rectangle. I looked back and saw books tilting each way, with papers between them all crumbled up.

"You know Timmy, you really should clean out your locker." I said watching him pile in more stuff. Miley laughed and closed her locker door. "He doesn't know what clean is. Spending all his time _trying_ to be cool."

Timmy forced his locker door closed and walked over to us. Patting her on the head and laughing she tried to slap his hand away. Since he was about five-ten and she was five-four he towered over her like the Space Needle in Seattle. "At least I don't look like a fresh-meat." Her face turned red. "It's not my fault everyone here is so damn tall!" She pointed at me. "She's five-three!"

Yeah, I'm not really all that tall. I would be considered tall at any other school, but the kids in Raccoon City are naturally tall. Instead of being a five-three sophomore, everyone here is five-six during sophomore year. But sometimes you'll come across a shorter kid, which in this case is Miley and me.

Timmy shook his head. "Pointing out someone else's flaws to cover up your own?" He asked, then he shook his finger. "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk. Honestly Miley, I thought you were better than that." I open my mouth to interject that it was not (to me) a flaw of mine, but quickly shut it after realizing that would just make things worse.

Miley grabbed her shoulder bag and rolled her eyes, while I, on the other hand, began to replay the conversation in my head. A laugh forced its way out of me, causing my friends to look at me with weird expressions.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked irritated.

"Nothing," I said with a giggle, "You two just fight a lot."

They just stared at me, which made me giggle more.

"We do not!" They shouted in unison, which made me laugh more, they turned their backs on each other and began to take turns calling each other names.

"Asshole-"

"BITCH!"

I smiled and made my way to the staircase, with them falling behind me. They always cheer me up, and it made me forget about my demerit- I sighed while criticizing myself- "You just had to bring it up." I muttered, and ignored it as I opened the doors to where the buses were exiting. We walk home anyway.

"Dude, that was deep." I heard from behind me, a smack shortly following.

When we got home I found a letter on my fridge from Mom, saying that something happened and she was called in at work. We found some snacks and turned on the TV, hoping to find something good to watch. Miley was sitting on the couch upside down, obviously bored, while Timmy sat on the couch's back with his feet on the cushion. Anyone would've been worried that he would break it, considering he is one hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle. But the couch had a metal frame and was specially made so it wouldn't break. Mom bought it for us... After he broke our last one.

I ran into the kitchen to get some sodas, and while I did that the sound of them arguing got louder. Glancing at the time I realized that it was five o'clock, Mom should've be home by now, but there was no reason to worry. She works late a lot, since she works at Umbrella's lab. There she helps the main scientists create vaccines and all that. I probably shouldn't be worried about collage tuition since Mom gets paid a lot, but I promised her I would work for my money on my own, I don't want to be stuck up like the other rich kids at school.

I heard a knock on the door, followed by the doorbell. With three drinks in my hands I hoped one of the would get it. But all hope failed when the sound of them arguing stayed constant. Another knock followed by the continuous ringing of the doorbell came again. I hurried into the living room and sat the drinks down by Timmy and Miley. While walking to the door I heard a THWACK!

"Find something to watch!" Timmy ordered Miley, grabbing his dr. pepper off the coffee table. She began to rub her knee.

"You hit my knee with the remote! THAT HURT!"

"Oh look, the news!"

"Don't change the subject!"

I rolled my eyes and continued my way to the door. Miley and Timmy's voices began to escalate louder, and louder. Looking back again at them, I saw that they were entangled together, each others hair gripped tightly in hands. I walked back to them, and took Miley by the shoulder, pulling her up I threw her back onto the couch.

"Awwww Shay!" Timmy whined, getting up off the floor. "You spoil all the fun."

Making my way back to the door, ready to end the now continuous ringing, I heard a click and some voices. I got to the stairs that were right in front of the door and reached for the doorknob. The door flew open which caused me to stumble back losing my balance, my butt landed hard on the corner of one of the carpeted steps. My shoulder hit the railing and grabbing it for balance I clenched my jaw, trying to get past the pain and the feeling of being shot.

Looking up at the bright light I rubbed my shoulder, which was supposed to ease the pain, didn't work, and in front of me was a cop that seemed to tower over the largest of all Houston skyscrapers. Behind him, was my now broken door blocking the way out. By this time, Miley and Timmy realized what had just happened and ran towards me. The engine of a car and screams from the people running in the street overlapped the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shaylin! Are you okay?" Timmy asked helping me up. I nodded and brushed the wrinkles out of my clothes, with Mileys help, while Timmy kept his eyes on the cops. Walking over to the coat closet and opening the door, the main guy pulled out a bag and threw it to me.

"We've been sent to get you and your friends out of the city." Said the other in the doorway, "Go get your stuff, we already got theirs." He motioned towards Timmy and Miley's heavy bags by the doorway. We began to walk forward but Timmy placed his hands on us and kept us from going any farther.

"Wait," He ordered, "what's going on?"

The guy sighed and glanced behind him. "Does Hell on Earth suffice?"

The back window in the kitchen let out a crack and the washroom window next to it broke sending shards across the floor. The cop shouted for his men to close the door and hold it shut. When we hadn't moved he took their bags and shoved it at them. "We don't have time for this! You," He pointed towards me. "Go get your stuff...and hurry!" He quickly added.

Miley wrinkled her nose at the bag.

"Is there a building in here!" She asked, trying to lift the bag. Timmy chuckled, which cause Miley to glare at him. "Well, considering you have enough shit to make one -" Miley hurled a punch at him, getting him in the gut; which barely phased him.

I ran between them, " Please... D - don't fight." I pleaded putting my hands on their up and ready fists. "We don't have time."

Then making me jump, a noise came from the TV, and a news reporter was in front of City Hall.

"A terrible crisis has been reported all over the city," She yelled over the screams of terror, "All force issues are to report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation. For people on the north side of the city the gates are opened for evacuation where there is no danger. Attacks are happening everywhere, Chief Irons suspects these are related to the murders that have been taking place over the past months. We -" the reporter's voice died out and the screen went fuzzy.

"We got to go. NOW!" the cop yelled impatiently. The others began to escort my friends out while I quickly ran down the hallway and into my orange-red room. Grabbing my cell phone, I quickly shoved it into my pocket. Then went after other stuff like the a charger, family photo, and my hair brush. I began shoving them into the bag as I quickly walked down the hallway back towards them.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed some water bottles and some snacks we could share. When I left the bag was full and they had already gotten into the jeep, waiting on me. I ran towards them, my bag bouncing against my side. A loud crash sounded through the house.

I was grabbed from behind and hauled into the car's bed, Timmy helping pull me in. Once I turned around I looked back as a bunch of people filled my house. Blood seemed to go everywhere they went and hisses told me to stay back. One of them, a woman, ran towards me screaming in complete terror. Wanting to help, I reached down for her hand before she was attacked by the others, but a hand gripped my shoulder and yanked me away. There was a loud bang as I fell back on Miley and all sense of sound disappeared.

The world got blurry as my eyesight failed, a ring going through my ears like a train. Her blood splattered on my face as the bullet soared into her skull. A second later and then she was on the ground. Blood began to run down every visible part of her face, hair, and neck; leaving me there trembling. I watched as blood poured from her head onto the cement.

Miley covered my eyes and pulled me back while Timmy looked at it with an expression I couldn't quite make out. I waited for the sound of him faint while Miley kept my eyes closed. The man who shot her turned on the car and began to drive down the road, passing all the running citizens. We found places to sit and watched the road markings go by. Timmy sat across from me, while Miley sat beside me. She took one look my direction and started to freak.

"Shaylin, are you alright?" She asked, having been sitting in silence since we left, I tried to regain my voice from the shock. I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. It had been my first time hearing a gunshot, and the first time I've ever seen someone die before my eyes. It wasn't pretty, but it was worse than I ever imagined. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of all the blood I had seen. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."

She turned my face towards her and gasped, "There's blood! Did his bullet get you too? Do you need anything? Where are you hurt?"

"Miley, CALM DOWN!" I said raising my voice, which startled her speechless. "It's not my blood..." A loving smile came across her face, and she held up her sleeve to her shirt and began to wipe the blood from my face. Even though there is still stains on my skin, her sleeve was more noticeable than my face.

"So.." The cop in the passenger seat turned towards me, and I cleared my throat. "Why did you do it? Shoot her, I mean." I asked while hugging my knees closer. The cop sighed and just shook his head. "It's a shame you kids had to see that, no one your age should experience something like that. Especially a little girl." He mumbled the last part, but must've saw the pain in my eyes, because he put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Those people were sick," he began. "earlier we got word that zombies had came to the city. But really, who would believe that? We had no idea this was linked to the murder cases S.T.A.R.S was investigating. They tried to warn us, and we didn't listen. Now, everyone we knew in the city are gone." Seeing the pain worsen in my eyes he sighed and added, "I'm sorry, if you want to blame anybody, blame us."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault for not believing in something proved to be impossible."

Miley patted me on the shoulder, while tears ran down my cheeks. Everyone we knew at school are dead if not outside of the gates. I looked at the now setting sun, and watched as everyone I had met in my life appeared before me like a slide show.

Timmy just sat there though, silent, but calm. It takes a lot to make him cry; he was raised that way. When I met him, I thought of him as just a kid in my class, the one named Timmy. He was the football star and a popular, so I had no intention of talking to him. Until a couple of days into eighth grade. Some high school kids started bullying me, but Timmy saw it and got them to leave me alone.

I suppose it was just a coincidence when he show up just as they were about to get me. The plan was to do away with them quickly and leave. But he showed up and helped me out. We've been friends every since.

I must have gotten lost in the memory because when I opened my eyes to the present we were at the gate. Glancing around I looked up at the sky to see stars. It was already dark and cold. My sweater was on the rack back at the house, not that there's a house to go back to. People were everywhere, pushing and shoving trying to get out. You see, teachers prepared us for houses, jobs, and things like...being cheated out of money by taxes for example. Not a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!

Miley sat there with her jaw dropped, "If my grandma saw this she would roll over in her grave." Timmy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, literally."

Her face turned red and was about to say something but I quickly interjected. "He was just trying to lighten the mood, Miley." She rolled her eyes at us, "And talking about my dead grandmother is LIGHTENING the mood?" Timmy chuckled.

Ignoring them I looked up at the window under the platform where people were running around carrying papers and files, I saw someone I knew.

"Hey guys! It's my mom!" I said getting their attention, which worked cause they immediately stopped and looked up with me. She was talking to a bunch of men in lab coats, who looked stressed. When they left Mom began to pace. Her branch was probably under a great deal of stress since they create vaccines. The government is probably jumping down their throats for a cure.

Her eyes roamed the crowd and stopped when they found us. I held my hand up and waved at her, trying to get her to come down here. She kept staring like she was thinking about something, then she hung her head. I jumped at the sound of the screams coming from the front of the gate. The crowd seemed to go wild as a gun shot sounded off. I grabbed Miley and didn't take my eyes off Mom while I ran after Timmy, who took off to see what was going on

"Timmy!" I yelled making my way towards the front._ Gosh, why does he always haft to do this to us?_ _Always leaving us behind like that._ I began to slide past people, repeating _excuse me_ over and over again. When I got up there he stopped which caused me to collide into him.

"Timmy! What's wrong?" I asked grabbing his shoulder so I wouldn't loose my balance. Miley had been using me to keep from being pushed over and when I moved she fell back bringing me down with her.

"Miley!" I said rubbing my head and sitting up. She slowly got up then helped me up, her voice horse, "Sorry."

After a while of brushing ourselves off I realized Timmy had been silent for a while and had never answered my question. "Timmy, what's wrong?"

When he didn't say anything I looked over his shoulder to see what had gotten him to be silent for once, and saw his sister crying on the floor in a pool of blood. Next to her was their dad, who was lying there with his eyes wide open. Blood ran under him, mouth smeared with blood. The cop behind us tried to calm Timmy down, who was already breathing fast.

"Sir, my buddy tried to keep her back. But he got injured really bad!" The cop explained, then her took the girls hand. "Mam, we haft to get him out of here-"

"NO, NOT MY DAD!" She said, yelling over the crowd. "He is still moving a bit-"

"He is still infected!" The cop argued, then he began to take her away while she screamed for him to let go.

"Dad, Dad, DADDY!" She screamed, trying to shake him off. I lowered my head, my eyes tearing up. Timmy walked over and took her hand, making her jump. When she saw him her eyes got big and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, ignoring the cop. "Timmy! I thought I had lost you too!"

Timmy held her as she wiped the tears from her green eyes. She's a senior, short for one but non of the less. She looked down at their father, and tears began to flow again. "Timmy," She sighed, "What do we do?"

Timmy held her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair to clam her down. Since he was tall and she was short he could've been her older brother. "We wait, and see where this takes us."

Then the crowd started yelling louder as the sound of sliding metal began to roar. We looked over and watched gate close, which angered the citizens more. Another gunshot ran out from the platform above us, then a man began to speak. With all the shouting from the crowd I could barely hear him, just a simple, "Return to your homes" was all that I heard.

The crowd began to riot and scream things at him like, "You can't do this!" and "You son of a bitch!". But it made no difference to him, he just calmly whispered to the man beside him.

I looked up at my mom who now was shaking her head in sadness. I yelled for her. "Mom! Help us get out of here!"

The man behind he looked at me and whispered something to her. With a smile and a nod she looked at me with disappointment on her face. Then she turned around and walked away, leaving us in the crowd. A crack rang in my ears. I wasn't sure if it was the sound of the guns around us or my heart breaking. I called out to her again and she looked back at me with pure hatred.

My heart shattered.

"NO!" My eyes overflowing with tears. Miley ran towards me while Timmy brought his sister over.

"Shaylin, what happened?" Timmy asked taking my hands, but I couldn't move. I just collapsed onto my knees there in front of them, staring where Mom once stood. "Shaylin?"

"She," I stammered, my eyes not leaving her as she slowly disappeared into the darkness of the room. "She left us, SHE LEFT US!" His hands cupped my face and he forced me to look at him. "Who Shay?"

I took a deep breath, hearing my nickname mom had given me as a child, and let it out with one word, "Mom." I covered my face and tears began to run down my face. Miley bent down and tried to consul me while Timmy roared with raged.

"THAT BITCH! She has left you alone all this time and when you finally ask for help-" His voice trailed off and he clenched his fists. My eyes grew wide after hearing him say that for the first time.

The army men pointed their guns at the crowd and began to countdown.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and jumped up. "We haft to go!"

He took his sisters hand, while the cops behind us started to yell for everyone to run. I pulled Miley along while Timmy followed, trying to get his sister to come with us.

"Haley, you haft to come!" He pleaded, pulling her along. She shook her head in refusal. "Not without dad!" She argued trying to shake loose, "Maybe he was sick now, but we could help him control himself! Find a cure!" She broke loose and ran back too the body, and when she got to it the guns began to fire. Everyone scattered and ran away leaving the area in a flash.

"Hayley don't!" I screamed trying to go after her, but Miley held me back.

The crowd had scattered by now and the place was empty, and only a few were shot. The bodies were twitching as the virus began to take over. One person was still alive for a couple of seconds, their breaths running short. Eventually, they too died along with everyone else. There was a little boy with ginger hair about the age of five next to his brown hair, blue eyed mother; a man in his suit and briefcase; and a girl, with her mothers blond hair and dad's height. She had Timmy's eyes.

"HALEY!" Timmy cried motioning towards her, but I took his hand.

"Timmy!" When he didn't look I turned his head so he was looking into my eyes. "We can't stay here. They could fire again, and then you would be dead too!" He glanced back and I shook him, which got his eyes on me again, I looked into his eyes.

"Please," I whispered, "We can't lose you too." Taking one more glance at his sister, his hair hung loose in his face covering his eyes. A tear rolled down his face, the first tear ever seen from his eyes.

He nodded, suddenly taking my hand, we ran towards a path, which would at least lead us away from here. I glanced back as I saw his sister, still looking our way with her eyes open and full of tears. A peaceful smile spread across her face. She looked me in the eyes and mouthed two words, _thank you._

Wasting her last breath.

*Authors note: Just edited this chapter for the second time. Enjoy, comment, and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

My heart raced as we ran up the hill towards God knows where. Right now the main focus seemed to be to just get out of there fast. Timmy was ahead of us leading the way, mostly because he's faster, as the moon came from behind the clouds and it's rays of light shined on the path in front of us. My breaths grew heavy and my lungs tightened. A couple of seconds later I found myself slowing down and a cramp struck pain through my lungs. When Miley noticed she slowed down and ran beside me, asking me if I was okay. With a nod, I speed back up again and caught up to Timmy.

He faked a smile and tried to lighten the mood for us. "So much for failing P.E.!" When it didn't work he came to a stop to let me breath.

_HALELUYA!_ I mentally shouted, then fell back on my butt and rested my head against my knees. Miley caught up and collapsed beside me, taking in deep breaths. "Dammit Timmy! Why did you make us run all this way?" She yelled in between coughs, Timmy and I rolled our eyes and he looked at the area around us. "We had to get away from those bastards."

Tears filled my eyes, the emptiness in my heart causing it to ache. Even though she didn't talk to me much she was still my mom, the only family member I had left, and now she is gone too. What made her do this? Was it for the money? The credit? Only God knows the answer to that one, and there is no way to find that out unless your dead. Some people believe that the church is the source of safety and security. It's around here somewhere-

"Look over there guys, a church!" Timmy said pointing down the hill towards the old city church._ Huh, funny how things turn up_. Miley wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, past the cities ONLY graveyard that is full of EVERY resident that has lived here since the first settlers!" Timmy sighed.

"Common Miley! Not every resident! Your forgetting about the Indian burial grounds, duh!" He said shaking his head in disappointment, then he took my hand and pulled me up. "Besides, I saw some cops go this way. Along with Jill Valentine, a STARS member."

"Timmy," Miley said, not liking his reason. "Did you make us go this way just because some chick walked this way?"

"SHE'S NOT SOME CHICK!" He huffed, stomping his foot. Miley's face gaped at him. "AH HELL! YOU DID!" She yelled, then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I am going to rip your throat out-"

"Miley!" I said yanking her back, "We don't have time for arguing. Let's just go find them, maybe they can help us." She folded her arms and I quickly added, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"Okay," I said relaxing, "So, how are we going to get over to the church without-"

"BUT IF THAT BASTARD LEADS US SOMEWHERE WITH A ZOMBIE INFESTATION PROBLEM WITHOUT TELLING ME I'M GUNNA-"

"Rip his throat out? Yeah, you've said that already." I said while Timmy just shook his head again. "Tsk,tsk,tsk."

"Don't start that again!" She yelled.

"Give it a rest, we need to find a way out of here...at least a place safer."

Miley nodded in agreement while Timmy shrugged. I know he is trying to cheer us up, and it's working a bit, but nothing can ease the situation. Maybe after getting down this hill and into the church we can form a plan of some sort.

With ease, I walked down the steep, dirt hill towards the church with them following along behind. Suddenly my foot slipped and I fell back causing me to roll down instead of walk. Once my body stopped rolling, I sat up and giggled while they eased down the hill after me.

"Shaylin! Are you okay?" Miley asked helping me up, she began to brush me off. I sighed, "Common Miley, stop it. I'm fine, just dizzy." She looked hurt while Timmy put his arm around me.

"Shaylin, you have to be more careful." He said leading us towards the church's back door. I glanced in the window while they tried to open the old, rusty plate.

Inside the old building was where the cops had gone, and they were inside shooting around. Some kind of creature was attacking them, but it was hard to see through the cut and stained glass. Timmy walked over too me and peaked inside, leaving Miley by the door. When he saw Jill his eyes lit up and he sighed like a lovesick junior boy.

The creature jumped at them again, and the man from the gate began to shoot in rapid fire action. I saw him not long after shaking his gun then backing up. He must of been out of bullets. Jill shot one and missed, then no sound came, she was out too.

A loud roar came from behind us as a motorcycle drove up the road. The sound made zombies gather at the fence. It stopped in front of us and they took off their helmet, it was a woman actually. Her eyes studied us then stopped when they landed on me, and she nodded then turned on the gas. She drove towards a ramp and went flying through the window into the church. Timmy looked back into the window and saw that she landed without crashing.

Timmy went back to the door and continued to pry it open. I walked over and joined them, the fence beside me scratching my shoulders. Wait, the fence was two feet away. A moan came from beside me and a monster grabbed my arm tightly.

"Zombie!" I screamed trying to shake it off, Timmy pried them off of me and pulled me away.

"We've got to go, now!" I ordered taking their hands. My hands pulled them along as I ran towards the grave yard, which probably wasn't the best idea. But It led to a road, which led to civilization.

Timmy about halfway there began to pull us to a stop by some bushes. The zombies by the fence began to slowly climb and scratch their way through, Miley began to panic. I took her shaking hand and tried to pull them away again, but Timmy wouldn't budge. Irritation flooded through me as I pulled harder.

"What's wrong with you Timmy? Do you want us to get killed?" I asked as the zombies made it to the top of the fence, he shook his head. "No! Jill and the others are in there. We can follow them then find a way out!"

"We can follow them later," I said backing up, some had already made it across the fence. "Right now we've got to focus on getting out alive."

The back door to the church swung open and the group ran out passed the zombies. Their attention focused on them as they began to follow, totally forgetting about us. They ran towards the path the was right behind us and Miley hid in a bush, pulling me in with her. I reached out and pulled Timmy down just as they passed, the horde running by us. Miley sighed and peaked over the pile of leaves.

"They went towards the cemetery." She said pulling me up, I dusted myself off. "Then that's where we won't go." Timmy gasped.

"What? Why not?" He asked folding his arms, I opened my mouth to speak, but Miley interrupted me. "Because it's a cemetery, and we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. That doesn't sound like the best idea."

I sighed, "So... What now?"

"Well what's your idea, your highness?" He said sarcastically at Miley, picking the leaves out of his hair. I jumped in.

"We could go to the pawn shop in town." They looked at me. "They sell mostly guns and ammo. Why don't we check there?"

Miley patted me on the shoulder. "Now that's and idea. Good job Shaylin."

Timmy didn't bother to argue as we got onto the road and walked the trail that led around the outside of the cemetery. The gunshots from the cops guns filling the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the trees cleared we came to the back of a building, on the other side was a road inside of the city. Timmy led us around the corner towards a short alley where a gate was blocking the way. Miley grabbed it and began to pull, I gave her a tap on the shoulder and pointed to the lock on the handle. She smiled and backed up, out of breath. "I knew that."

Timmy snorted, "Yeah, of course you did detective. Stand aside." He walked up to the door and grabbed a wire off the ground. The lock clicked as he tried to pick it, he through the wire down and tugged on the lock. It wouldn't budge. Miley sighed. "Now what?"

My eyes caught sight of a dumpster down the ally, I walked over and threw open the lid. I began to dig and search for a rock of some sort. Miley came over while Timmy began to search with me, and a moan came from around the corner of the building.

He peaked under the dumpster and grabbed a metal pole that had been lying under. Holding it like a baseball bat he walked down the ally and waited for his target to appear.

"Miley," I whispered, trying not to alarm her. "I need you to search the dumpster for me."

"What?" She yelled stepping back. "Ahh HELL to the no! I am not getting my arms dirty for Timmy-"

"Do it for me then." I pleaded, then sighed. "Please?" She clenched her fist and looked away, trying to resist. But it didn't work. "Fine."

I smiled, "Okay thanks! Now I will lift you in there while-"

"I HAVE TO GET IN THE TRASH?" She exclaimed, I nodded then lifted her in without a warning. She toppled in and disappeared under the pile of dirt, I looked under the trash bin and grabber a smaller, lighter pole.

Running over to Timmy I listened as the moan doubled in sound and more started to appear as well. Miley's voice came above them as she began to complain and curse about being seen trash digging. I rolled my eyes. "No one can see you Miley."

"You guys can!" She yelled while digging. I giggled while Timmy jumped, my voice had scared him.

"Shaylin, what are you doing here?" He asked dropping his arms. I shrugged. "Giving you a hand."

"But you can't help. Go help Miley." He ordered nudging me over towards the dumpster. I shook my head, " I think I can handle something as simple as this." He sighed, "But you've never hit something before, let alone a person. Just trust me on this-"

Behind him a zombie jumped out and knocked him to the ground, his pole rolling down the ally. I swung at the zombie but missed, the pole went flying into the wall sending loud bang through the alleyway. Timmy covered his ears while Miley groaned, "Why just happened-"

She saw the zombie and screamed, stepping out of the dumpster she lost her balance and fell. The zombie grabbed my shoulders, I threw my leg up and kicked it in the stomach sending it stumbling back into the wall. Miley ran over to Timmy and helped him up, he had a scratch on his face from the pole.

My eyes narrowed at the zombie and I sent my foot flying into its side, then I took my pole from the ground and whacked it in the head. A loud crack erupted from its neck and it fell to the floor.

Several more came stumbling around the corner towards us. I looked at the three and took a deep breath, then took my right leg and kicked ones knee. It bent backwards and he fell to the ground on top of the others, his leg broken. The bone stuck out making me gag.

I walked up to the zombie and jammed my pole through his skull, the bone crushing underneath. One grabbed my leg and pulled me down, Timmy gasped and took my hand, pulling me away. He go up and stepped between me and the zombies, taking my pole out of the zombies head he charged at the other two and knocked them onto the ground. I kicked the girl's head repeatedly till I heard a crack, then watched as Timmy finished off the last one.

After it was dead he walked over and whipped some blood from my arm. Apparently, some blood had splattered on me when I hit the zombie with the pole. He picked up the pole and walked past Miley and me towards the gate. Taking the pole he hit the lock, again and again until it finally broke. I walked through and was greeted with a large flame.

The street was on fire, only little areas remained of the once quiet street. I shielded my face and Timmy opened the gate for Miley. She walked over to me. "Shaylin, I didn't know you could fight like that! Your a lot stronger than you look." She patted me on the shoulder.

I saw the street sign and remembered the gun shop. Walking towards the street I looked for the safest route. A crash cam from above me and the awning on fire began to break. A rough force hit me and knocked me to the ground a couple feet away from the burning wood currently where I once stood. Timmy got up and pulled me up with him.

"Shaylin, you've got to be more careful! Think before you act." He scolded dusting himself off, Miley rushed over and began to dust me off, I shook her away. "Stop that."

Timmy walked over to a car across the street and squatted behind it. We followed him. Miley was behind me and I heard a thud. She had tripped and fallen again. I looked back and saw a body under her, she looked down and screamed. Running behind the car she hid by us, not taking her eyes off the girl. A car engine came from down the road.

As it pulled up we ducked lower behind the car, the headlights passing by. It came to a stop and a man came out, a cop. Timmy sighed and mouthed, rookie, so the guy must've been new. He walked over to the body and began to mumble, and shadows began to move around us.

"He's dead."

"He's toast."

"He's...cute."

We looked at Miley and she shrugged. A zombie emerged from the building beside us and began to walk towards him. Miley gasped, ready to warn him. Timmy grabbed her hands and covered her mouth. "Shh."

The cop turned around and aimed at the zombie, after shooting several times more came out. Confused he shot again, but not enough to kill them. He backed up into an ally with the zombies following him, and Timmy pulled us up. "Let's go."

"But he could get hurt." Miley protested, looking in the direction he left. Timmy sighed, "Better him than us."

I held my hands up, "Whoa, wait a minute. You think it's okay to sentence a man to death because it's making things easier for you?" He shook his head, "Not for me, for us."

"Well I don't want someone to die because of selfish reasons." I said crossing my arms. Timmy's eyes met mine, "We are leaving. Our priority right now is to get somewhere safe."

Miley walked over and told me to forget it, then followed Timmy. She didn't even know where he was going, but on the other hand, neither did I.

Once we made it though the doors Miley slammed them shut, blocking the zombies path. We had just ran across a whole section of the city with a mob following us. I rested on a car hood while Timmy checked out the bench, we were in a car repair shop, and probably the only safe place for now. He picked up a wrench and started to look for ways to use t as a weapon. I walked over to the other side and looked through a box full of wires. And came across a handgun.

Taking it in my hand, I studied it, then practiced aiming with it. Miley looked and saw it, she came over to see it as well. Looking at it with wide eyes, we both stared. We had never seen a gun before, nor had one this close to us. Timmy saw it and his eyes widened. Walking over he took it out of my hands and twirled it around.

"I'll use this." He said, then checked it for bullets. I snorted, "I believe it was me that found it." He chuckled, "Yeah but I can use one."

Miley threw her hands up, "Fine by me." I leaned against the wall, "What makes you think I can't use a gun?" He smiled at us, "Because I am a guy who can fight, you girls can't."

"Well, what makes you think I can't fight? I did just take down a zombie back there."

"With my help."

"After you fell to the ground." I pointed out, he narrowed his eyes, "Well I am stronger."

"What makes-"

"Timmy, look out!" Miley screamed pointing to the zombie on the ground, reaching out for him. Timmy stumbled back and fell on the wood floor, and the gun in his had went flying towards Miley and me. I looked at Miley with alarm. "Well, go save him!"

"B-but I can't fight!" She stuttered, my mouth gaped at her. "But you fight all the time at school!"

"Those were just threats, I can't really-"

"DAMMIT MILEY!" I grabbed the gun and rushed over to Timmy, the zombie wrestling with him. Lifting the gun up I pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying into the monsters skull. Timmy blinked once and laid there in shock as blood splattered on his face, I sighed in relief.

Something grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward, sending me to the ground beside Timmy. I quickly got up and shot it in the chest, the zombie stumbled back, but then continued to walk towards me. I jumped up till I reached its height and grabbed the pole above me, I swung back and sent my leg flying into its jaw. The monster collapsed onto Timmy dead, for real.

I pulled Timmy out from under it and had him sit on the hood of the car. Taking the gun I handed it to him and walked towards Miley, who was still shaking. "I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do!" I patted her on the shoulder and tried to clam her down. "It's okay, the thing is dead now."

Timmy sighed and began to calm down, Miley came over and sat by him while I walked over to another shelf, hoping to find a gun. He sighed again and swallowed. "Shaylin, how did you do that?"

I shrugged, "My mom taught me." He looked over at me, "She did? How?"

"My father used to be a black belt, when he disappeared mom showed me the moves he had taught her. So I could defend myself I guess."

"That's so cool!" Miley exclaimed patting me on the shoulder. Timmy Narrowed his eyes at me, "So your mom knew how to fight and was also at the gates with the bad guys when they locked us in?"

I folded my arms, "Yeah, what are you implying?" He leaned back and shrugged. "Nothing, just that it's weird that she abandoned us and left with the bad guys."

"Sounds like your implying something. Just like I would be if I said how weird it was that your dad was killed, and he was the only person who knew any other way out through the gate."

Timmy gave me a glare. "Exactly. So what are you implying."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!" I asked, my voice rising. "I'm saying that you dear old mother works for the bad guys, and that she caused this!"

"How the hell did she cause this? And you dad designed the gate! They probably killed him off because he would escape!" He jumped up, "You take that back!"

"You take what you said about my family back!"

"I never said anything about your dad, BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT-"

"Good Lord Timmy, shut the hell up! Your always babying me, then after that everything becomes my families fault. What am I? HUH! Your pet?" I asked getting in his face. He laughed," Like you know about safety!"

"The hell I do! You've been yelling at me about it for years!" He through his gun down and it went off, sending a bullet right behind Miley and into the ceiling. "See!"

"See what?" He asked crossing his arms. I frowned. "Your temper almost got Miley killed! You have no self control."

"Like you do?" I snorted, "I could kick you ass that's for sure. And believe me it's looking like a good idea right now."

"I wasn't raised by someone who made a human killing virus!" I shook my head, "Your still on that."

"Well you did get my sister killed."

"Your blaming... me for killing your sister." A tear rolled down my cheek. "HOW DOES THAT WORK?"

"What caused you to act like this?" He asked in disbelief, I stomped my foot. "You and Miley's over-protectiveness did! I've been trying to hold it in but I just can't anymore. It's driving me crazy!"

He sat back down and looked away, "Then leave."

"What!" Miley exclaimed, stepping into the argument. Timmy nodded. "You heard me." He looked back at me. "Just leave. If you don't like having friends that care for you, friends that are trying to save your ass from getting killed, then go away."

I nodded. "Fine. I will." Walking over to a box, I dumped the content onto the floor and picked up a gun that was at the bottom. My footsteps filled the room as I silently walked towards the door. Shoving it open I walked into the night, the cool breeze blowing around me. Miley ran after me and took my arm.

"Shaylin! Wait." She pleaded, I met her eyes. "What."

"He didn't mean it, I swear Shay-" She stopped after she said my nickname, the one my dad had given me and my mom called me after he left. "Just, just give him time to cool."

I sighed, "I appreciate the advice Miley, but look at him." We watched as Timmy picked up his gun and sat back on top of the car. "If he really wanted me to stay, he would've stopped me." She breathed in to say something, but after thinking about it she let it out in a sigh. "Exactly. See you down the road."

Turning around, I began to walk away while Miley stood there under the streetlight silently. She took my arm again, "Please, give him time."

I shook my head and the light above us went out. Taking this chance my footsteps quickened as I felt he eyes looking this way. She began to call my name, but I ignored it and kept going on. The light flickered on as I walked around the corner out of sight. Miley's voice echoed, screaming for me to come back as I walked down the street, quiet and alone.

"So," I said to myself, "I'm going my own way then. Here I go.."


	5. Chapter 5

The main street in the city was just a block away, and smashed cars filled the streets. Some one fire. I came to a barricade of cars, so lifting myself on the hood I crawled over a police car. Immediately after I continued forward, stepping over a helmet.

My foot hit something and I tripped, landing on the cold, hard cement. Rubbing the palms of my hands together I looked back and saw a helmet, then a body not with the helmet which the head was probably in. Bodies laid around me all in the same uniform, I was in a cop graveyard. One began to stir beside me.

Scrambling to my feet I watched as they all began to wake up as if they had never died. Slowly backing up I held my gun up and shot one down, but he just stumbled back a couple of steps then continued towards me. I gave up and took off in a dead run, literally. They all began to move faster after me the farther away I got.

Breathing heavily I ran down the road, my eyes scanning the area for cover. The pawn shop was on this street, it just had to be for my sake. There was an alley with a back door which probably led somewhere I would remember. Looking back, the horde following me had gotten bigger, I ran down to try to open it.

The rusty, old door sat there against the wall, just where it had always been. Running to it I grabbed the handle and began to pry it open. "Common," I muttered, pulling harder. "Common!"

It screeched open and I hurried through, forcing it closed behind me. Loud scratchy noises came from the other side, followed by loud crashes. Backing up, my eyes slowly scanned the room I was it. It was a storeroom for bakery goods, one section was cold for freezing items. I ran into the wall behind me and felt for a door handle, my hand hit something and I pulled the door open and ran through hoping they wouldn't follow me.

While walking I turned around and hurried across the floor behind the counter towards the front of the bakery. Not looking I ran into something and fell back onto the floor. I rubbed my hurting face and looked up to see a woman on the floor in front of me. She wore a red-pink vest with a black tee-shirt with jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the hair was brown with a red tint to it. She rubbed her shoulder and looked up at me.

I got up and walked over to help her up, but she stood up before I could help her. She was about a half of a foot taller than me, that's really tall.

"Sorry about that!" I said, apologizing first, "I was running from those things out there and I guess I wasn't paying attention." She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Oh no, it's fine!" She said holding out her hand. "I'm Claire, Claire Redfield."

I gladly took her hand, "Shaylin."

After dusting ourselves off, she began to explain what she was doing in Raccoon City. She took her motorcycle and drove here to find her brother, Chris. He is a STARS member and hasn't been heard from for a while, last she heard he was investigation a nearby mountain area.

"Wait, your brother is a STARS member?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly, she nodded. I thought back to the paper Timmy had showed us this morning. I wonder if she knows..

"Yeah," She said, then sighed. "I tried contacting our family, then his partner Jill's family. But neither of them has heard a word from either." I shrugged, "You guess is better than mine." She leaned back against the wall and stared at the floor. Then changed the subject.

"So, what's your story? Why haven't you left the city?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well," I began, "I go to the high school here in the city as a sophomore. Today after school a cop had us go to the gate at the main entrance into the city, my mom works for the pharmacy so she was already there-"

"Us?" She asked, crossing her feet and she leaned against the wall by me. I nodded.

"Yeah, my friends, Miley and Timmy, they were with me. The virus had got to the gate by the time we had got there, my friend, he lost his family and Miley's haven't been found yet. The men on the balcony above the gate shot at the crowd and forced us back towards the town, afterwards we split up." I explained, she nodded. "Where are they now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, we had a disagreement and decided it would be best." Claire smiled sweetly, "Doesn't sound like the best choice now, does it?" I shook my head, "Not at all."

We laughed and I picked my gun up off the floor, I put it in my pocket. "Did you say your parents worked for the pharmacy?" Nodding I sighed, "Yeah, well, my mom does. Dad disappeared when I was little, and my mom is always working."

"I'm sorry." She said, probably wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. I shook my head in disagreement. "No! It's fine, she left me and my friends at the gate alone, but I still hope that she will be there once I get out." She looked at me with confusion. I giggled, "So I can kick her but for abandoning us."

This time she laughed with me and my sadness faded. Claire seemed to be more interested than I thought, we stood there talking for almost thirty minutes about our childhood and what we are going to do once we get out. She's going to continue looking for her brother while I, well I don't know what I'm going to do. She never judged me, of hated my thought on things, she didn't correct me like I was all wrong. And she wasn't annoyed! She has a motherly personality, but it's different than Miley's. She's not protective.

"Your friend Timmy, he doesn't sound like a friend."" She said folding her arms, I shook my head. "He's an awesome friend! He just doesn't know how to control his feelings, he's been keeping them inside. When he does it builds up, when he's happy on the outside there could be a storm raging on the inside." I said, thinking back to our fight earlier. She nodded and got back on her feet.

"Well, how about you stay with me until this is over?"She asked, trying to help. I shrugged, if I said yes it would destroy the whole point I left the group. "Well-"

There was a loud crash above us and the lights broke, letting zombies fall to the floor around us. Claire pulled my hand before one could land on me, but that didn't stop more from coming. I stumbled back and she caught me, helping me regain my balance.

"There's too many!" She said backing up, "I'll distract them, you run." I shook my head, "But I can't just leave you-"

"Yes you can! I'll be fine." She said, then she took a chair and knocked a zombie over. Several came at her and she pulled out her gun and shot them down, they began to crawl towards her. She started to kick at them and their necks began to break. After they were almost all gone several more came out of the ceiling. She looked over at me, noticing that I had not left yet. She stopped, "Shaylin, it's not safe! You need to go...NOW!" I backed up until I ran into another door, feeling around I found the handle.

"Claire!" Her eyes shot over and met mine. "Shoot them in the head!" I advised, then pulled open the door and hurried out of the room.

It led to the shop next door, which was another cafe. I heard a bang and ducked behind the counter as Claire came running in with one zombie chasing her, she saw me out of the corner of her eye. The zombie turned and started coming towards me, she put her empty gun up and kicked its side, it slowly turned towards her. "Common! Come and get me!" She yelled.

She took out a knife and stabbed its arm, missing the head. She began to move the knife in a wavy pattern towards the man, the knife slit across the neck. With a moan it followed her towards the door and she ran through it. I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't meet the zombie army. She screamed.

"Wait!"She screamed, holding her hands up, "Don't shoot!"

A loud bang followed and something hit the ground. I jumped, the sound startling me. I looked up to see if someone had got her too, but the zombie had fallen, not her. She began got up and ran out, I looked out the window.

"Move!" She yelled and she flung a pocket knife at the man, who looked familiar. This knife was prettier, more decorated, so scratch that. It was not a pocket knife. The man moved just in time for it to go past him and hit the zombie square in the head. It fell on its back and the moving ceased. What's strange, is that my mom put me in taekwondo so I could learn to fight, but this was different.

"Never thought this stuff my brother taught me would work."she said walking over to retrieve the knife.

" STARS? A special force issue huh?"The man asked examining it. "That's why I'm here, to find him ." she held out her hand." I'm Claire Redfield."

He kindly took it, "Leon Kennedy."

I jumped up with a gasp and my head hit the pan that was hanging above me. I am so stupid! It was so obvious, I should've known once I heard his voice that he was the police man from earlier. They jumped and aimed their guns at the flames on the other side of the street, I quickly ducked behind the window. "Ughh!" I rubbed my hand over the large bump now on my head. Shit.

Gun shots rang outside from each direction as the groans and growls of the undead grew louder. I peeked over and saw zombies surrounding them from every direction. They took off around the corner leaving me behind all alone, and the group of the undead followed them slowly. They began to fall as Leon and Claire ran through them again and headed in the other direction.

Once the area was clear I hopped over the counter, avoiding the pans, and walked out the door over the zombie. The flames heat began to hurt my face, I took in a breath and turned around. The exhale came out in a series of coughs. "Nope."

I walked away from the flames, "Probably shouldn't have done that." Wouldn't want to die from a smoke overdose during an apocalypse. Ha! Imagine that! If I were to die because of poisoning instead of a zombie bite. I looked around trying to find out where I was, since no one drove around in my family I never saw this part of town.

The only way out ended up being the way Leon and Claire went, even though that was the last way I wanted to go. But I had no choice. Making my way around the corner I saw that they had disappeared and gone in a different direction. Sighing, I tried to relax and think of a way out of this hellhole. The gate is forever closed, and the other side of town is flooded with dead people and I would die in a millisecond. But hey, I would rather die trying then die waiting around.

The street got darker as I walked down, and came to a crossroad. Right is where the moans and growls were coming from but it was light up with tons of streetlights, and the left was quiet but was covered in darkness. Knowing I would regret this decision, I went left.

"My gun." I said feeling the tightness in my pants as I walked. Taking it out I held it tightly in my hands, the ally got darker.

I walked around the corner and saw an outlet that was blocked by a car, full of dog cages. And what do you know! A light source! A tiny light bulb lit up the alley, I walked down to the car. I can't drive, but it would at least protect me for a couple of seconds.

The light began to flicker. "No!"

The light went out as a growl echoed around me, I froze with fear. A bark came from behind me.

"Oh shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly turning around, I glanced behind me in fear. The light that blinded me suddenly flicked back on, which didn't make my eyesight any better, and my heart stopped. A big, black police dog stood behind me, growling in rage. Blood dripped from its mouth as it licked it's lips hungrily. I began to back up quietly, scanning for a way out. My back touched the side of the K-9 Unit door, forcing me to a stop.

"Nice doggie." I squeaked. "Good doggie-" It barked again, releasing even more drops of blood. My breaths quickened and my face paled. The dog stared at me, eyes bloodshot and restless. It waited for my next movement. Wet with sweat, the heavy gun slipped to the floor and a bullet shot towards the cages. A loud bang echoed through me and the dog jumped in alarm.

Trying to stay clam, I bent down in the most dawdling pace I could muster. I held my breath as my fingers touched the tip of the gun, and time seemed to stop. Different thoughts and ways to go about the situation drove around in circles within my hurting skull. With the way my night has gone so far I would probably make it out alive, but with an arm missing. Time sped up only a little bit as the dog jumped at me, my fingers wrapped around the grip tightly.

My arm slowly came up and I took in a quick breath before bracing my body for the backfire. Aiming at it's face I pulled the trigger quickly, forgetting to check my aim. The bullet burst from the gun soaring at the dog as the jolt from the blow traveled up my arms. I felt bad about shooting a dog, but the fact that it wanted to kill me helped...a bit. It flew back once the bullet entered its neck hitting the side of the boxes by the wall. Whining in pain as its legs began to jolt around, it then went limp. Once I cleared my head from dizziness, my eyes got a good look at the body. I realized that it's entire rib cage was visible. It looked sick, and worms were all in its decomposing organs. The dog had the virus.

The dogs body shook, then got back up as if it was never hurt. Startled, I looked for an escape route. It inched towards me, and I fired more bullets one by one. After the fifth one it finally dropped to the ground, officially dead. With a sigh, I tried to calm myself down. This is when Timmy's humor would be helpful. What would he say... probably something like, "Is a dogs all naturally that thick?".

Pulling the back doors to the car open, I pulled the cages out one by one so I could get to the front seats. There were at least five of them, and they were empty. After checking the front seats for dead people, I hopped into the back. I probably won't get pulled over for no adult in the car. The light began to short out again and another growl came from behind me.

Grabbing the back doors I tried to pull them shut, but the cages were everywhere in front of it. I picked up my gun from the floor of the car and squinted to see, the light bothering my sight. Click. The gun was empty, and I was screwed.

The black mass crept closer, I held my fists up. It ran at me and jumped for my face. Taking a step back, I threw my leg forward and struck the dog in its side. Yes, IN its side. I heard a bang if tin cans then a whimper. I used this as a chance to leave and took off down the alley before it could come to.

Pain shot up my left foot and I fell to the ground, my foot tangled in something. I sat up and felt around my ankle. Wires were clinging to me and cutting my skin.

"Shit." I cursed, trying to loosen the strings. A struggling noise came from the truck and with the millisecond of light I had I saw another figure in the back of the car.

My body jerked in fear, it was hideous! The monster was nothing but muscle, literally! And the brain was visible, its teeth were sharp. It crawled over towards me. ITS CRAWL WAS EVEN WIERD!

An extremely long tongue came out of the things mouth.

I began to work faster at freeing my foot, but the wires got tighter. Come on, COME ON! Another rustle later and the dog got up again. Panicking I looked around for a weapon of some sort, something short. They both charged at me and with nothing to do I braced myself for the worst.

The monster lashed its tongue at me while the dog slowed to a stop. The tongue got me in the leg, and tore through my jeans . Now the left side of my jeans were torn, Miley would be spitting fire. Because they were hers, her favorite ones too. Wincing at the pain I tried to examine it but the wired tightened once I pulled my leg up.

The monster leaped at me and I closed my eyes, a gun shot came from above me. My eyes shot open and the monster flew back into the wall. The dog looked up and a bullet hit its head. A loud rubbing noise came from above me and the light went out.

A couple of seconds later I heard a bang, followed by a loud thud. Everything was pitch black, and with monsters everywhere that could attack any second... thats not the best thing. A loud hiss came from beside me, and another sting traveled up my arm. Footsteps came from down the alley and came to a stop, and a bullet flew right in front of my eyes and a loud crash rang through the alley. Wet liquid sprayed on my face and the light flickered back on.

Damn light.

I squinted, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. A woman was kneeling under it, her gun still up and pointing at the dead monster. She got up and brushed off her knee which had rubble sticking to it. She sighed in boredom.

Looking over at me, she walked over and took out a knife. She swiped it across the wires and they snapped apart, freeing my bleeding ankle. I sat up, rubbing it with worry. Blood was slowly dripping down my ankle, a blood line ran completely around it like a tight ring. The woman took out a bandage wrap and moved closer to me, I cringed.

"I'm just going to patch it up." She said, I studied her for a second. Then with a sigh I relaxed a little and let her examine it.

With the bandage wrapped around me tightly I got up on my feet. The woman reloaded her gun and shoved it back

into its holster, then walked down the alley. Picking up my gun she examined it, I limped over to her and she handed it to me. Glancing down the alley towards the car, I inched closer to see the monster more clearly. I bent over and pain went up my leg, she shook her head.

"Yep, that's a sprain." I put all my weight on my right leg and used the wall for balance. "So, what brings you to Raccoon City, especially now?"

"I live here. You?" I asked, whipping the hair out of my face. How can she stand that, all those strands of black hair hanging in her eyes.

Her outfit looked really uncomfortable. It was a red-pink mix dress that went down to (almost) her knees, and it wrapped in a sleeveless collar around her neck. Her eyes were this golden brown and she was Asian, probably Chinese( No racism intended). "Here looking for someone."

"Who? Your boyfriend?"

She gave me a semi-smile. "Yeah, why are you still here?"

"With the gates locked and the other side of town flooded with the undead, I'm kind of trapped here."I said, trying not to give out my whole life story.

"What's your name kid?"

I folded my arms, "I'm fifteen, thats not a kid age." She smiled, getting entertained, "Depends on your actions and maturity. So your name is?"

I remained silent. "Come on, I did save your life."

What funny is, she was right. Shit. "Shaylin. Shaylin Mendel."

"I knew you looked familiar. Your mom is Melissa Mendel, you look like her." She said studying my facial features. My jaw tightened.

"I'm nothing like her, that bitch is her own person and has nothing to do with me." I said defensively, she held her hands up, "Now no need to get upset. Sounds like you really hate the woman."

"What's it to you?" I asked rubbing my red arm, she glanced at my scratches.

"Don't worry, its not poison. Just a scratch and lucky its just that." She said, "By the way, you haven't seen or met anyone by the name of Ben, have you?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Probably still at the police station."

I looked around and saw that she had came from a little walkway above the light post. Taking out her gun, she shot up towards the railing. After loud clank, she waved good bye. I hurried over towards her.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She gave me yet another semi smile and pulled the trigger, sending her up in the air towards the walkway. After getting up there, she pointed towards the cages that made a pile against the truck. They were piled in a way that could be used to get over the car.

Turning around I thanked her, but she was gone. Taking her secrets with her.

*Authors Note: Okay so I had horrible writers block for this chapter and my (non-existent) writing knowledge decided to quit on me. So I will edit later after I figure out how to make the mysterious woman actually sound like herself when talking. So bare with me here. Please give me you feedback! :)


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

***~Miley~***

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed, slamming the wooden door behind me. Timmy shrugged and twirled a knife that he found on the table in his hand. Putting my hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes at him, he sighed.**

**"I was mad."**

**Storming over towards him I swung my hand back and slapped him across the face. Caught off guard he fell from the hood of the car and landed on the floor. He rubbed his cheek in pain then shot me a look. Shaking my head in frustration I rubbed my forehead, trying not to kill him.**

**"OH!" I said sarcastically throwing my hands up like I understood everything he had just caused. "Heaven forbid someone makes Timmy mad! They'll just end up being dropped like a box of hot rocks."**

**He sat up and dusted off his jeans. "Hey! You should know what your talking about before saying shit like that!" Taking the knife he flung it at the post holding the roof up, with a tap it sunk into the wood.**

**Folding my arms in disgust I shook my head. "Like I wanted to know that much? Every since you met Miley you've been every damn place I go! And look where we are now. SHAY IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

**"She lied to us-"**

**"Does it look like I give a shit? No, I don't! You sent your own friend out there alone to her death!"**

**"Listen Miley," He said leaning against the table. "If she can take care of herself and keep the dead away from us at the same time she should be fine."**

**"But that's not a good reason for her to leave. Why would you get mad over something so stupid? And at Shaylin of all people!" I asked confused, then sighed while trying to relax. "Timmy, I...I know your sister and-"**

**"It's not about that!" He snapped, looking at the ground. He shook his head, "Shaylin, she's changed. She went from being a worry-filled, quiet, go-with-the-flow girl who put others before herself to a kick-ass bitch who's strong but stubborn as well."**

**But that doesn't give you a reason to be a bastard about the whole thing. I said silently. He is right though, I don't like it either. We're all trying to find ourselves, that's what high school is about. Well, sort of. **

**"When Shay and I first met, I was that quiet kid in the back of the class. In every class I had people surrounding me, guys wanting to hang out, girls flirting(not that I minded that). English was the only quiet class I had, a place where I could think and be alone. Then I met her.**

**"She seemed to just light up the room when she walked in, One day we were reading partners, so she began to talk and ask questions. Like I was just some kid. I decided to talk to her again after school, that's when I ran into the high school kids picking on her. Once they started to hit her I ran over and got them away from her.**

**"After helping her home, we became close friends. Started hanging out every minute, joking and laughing around. Even if I was a jerk sometimes she put up with it, and most of all. She was someone to look after and care about."**

**Silence fell over us as we sat there. Timmy really did care, he was just hurt. Like a father when he realizes his daughter is growing up, or a protective brother. This is a side of him I have never seen before. This is the real Timmy. I rubbed my forehead and sighed,**

**"So, Shaylin is the closest you've ever had to a real sister, huh?" I asked leaning against him. He ran his fingers through his hair. **

**"Yeah."**

**"So now that she can take care of herself, it puts that emptiness that your older sister left back."**

**"Yeah."**

**A smile spread across my face. Timmy is different, he doesn't know it, but he is. His personality is changing, he is getting a new outlook on things, seeing things different than he did before. While I was zoned out he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"**

**"This is going to sound weird. But I feel...I feel as if my mind has opened a door that is the real you." I said sitting up, he nodded. "Your right." Then he chuckled. "Small mind that it is."**

**I jumped off the hood of the car and the color drained from my face, mortified. The moment was over. **

**"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I yelled, he just laughed and hopped off the car smiling.**

**"But I do agree." I shut up. "You do?"**

**"That it does sound weird and your one hell of an idiot."**

**"Saw that coming." **

**"Then why did you set yourself up for those?"**

**"Just forget it."**

**"Come on Miley-"**

**"JUST FORGET IT!"I yelled, he backed up slowly with his hands up. "No need to get all defensive."**

**Walking over to the post, he pulled out his knife and walked over to a broken window, There were several zombies in the street that didn't notice us as we crawled out the window and turned the corner down the alley. Timmy took out his gun and handed it to me, then got his knife. **

**"Where are we going? I asked, seeing several zombies coming towards the building. With his hand he thwacked me on the head and laughed.**

**"Idiot. Were going to find my sister of course."**

***Authors note: This is a short chapter since Miley and Timmy have nothing really going on...for now!** So I decided to make it part 2


	8. Chapter 7

Taking the bush clippers, I forced open the lock on the gate. I found them a while back after climbing over the van. With a 'crack' it hit the floor with the chains following behind, the gate swung open invitingly. Taking a deep breath, I walked through and shut it behind me. The van's keys were gone and not in any of the compartments, so I ended up crawling over the hood anyways.

Most of the zombies were in the middle of the city, and I needed to get over there without getting killed. Looking around I saw a street sign that had been scratched and knocked over by a car. The street itself was unrecognizable, and the car fires just made things worse.

"Shit." I cursed, looking for something to tell me where the hell I was. "Now I'll never find that shop."

I began to walk down the street, stepping over the little flames. With an empty gun and no sharp objects, I might as well wear a sign saying 'FRESH MEAT' while screaming. Who knows how long I'll be in this city, it could be days! The stoplight above me began to flash red, over and over again.

"The shop is down an alley." I reminded myself while brushing my hair back. "But I have been down every alley in this area, and I know it's here somewhere!"

My face lowered and I watched as my feet made thumps against the cement when I walked. Hearing and remembering the tempo, I began to sing in my head a song from band a few years back called, 'New Castle March'. That was back in seventh grade, when life was easy. Teachers didn't give a lot of homework, it was impossible to fail, and no one had to worry about anything except passing P.E.

In eighth grade, that's when things went south. I quit taekwondo so I could have more time, then mom got that new job. Well, job promotion. She would come home mad and tired, complaining about her co-workers Dr. Birkin and his wife. They are the head researchers for Umbrella's lab. She would laugh when I would ask about Dr. Ashford and say that he was too good. Back then I didn't know there was a TOO good.

My shadow from the light post began to shrink, waking me up from my memories.

"What-" I turned around and saw a semi-truck coming towards me. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Taking off I ran away from the truck and turned the corner into the next street. The trucks wheels screeched and the big vehicle turned the corner, coming in my direction once again. I picked up my speed and looked for another alley, there had to be one nearby. It seems like when you don't need something it's there and then when you need it, it disappears. Looking behind me I checked and saw the truck speed up.

"Who the hell is driving this damn thing?" I yelled, lungs out of breath. The truck sped up even more, and my legs began to give out. I looked behind a car and saw a dead end street and I quickly took it. Jumping onto the sidewalk I ran down the road that looked like an extra-large alley.

There was little light, and the truck began to turn. A car ran into the truck head on and they both went into an old abandoned antique shop, leaking gas everywhere. Before a huge explosion could occur, I walked down the road hoping to find a place to rest. Looking to my right I saw an alley, then walked down the dark area to find the store. The only light above me was flickering and moldy with red stains.

A large boom came from down the street and flames with smoke went up into the air, sending a shower of ash over me. Jumping from the noise, I ran into a nearby building and began to slam the door behind me, if there was one. It smelled like rotten flesh, like the bodies were buried for a long time. Could this smell be from the cemetery?

The shops windows were broken and the light inside flickered on. This is the one time I wish it had stayed off. When I looked up, a crowd of zombies that were filling the tiny store looked at me. Backing up slowly, I tried to stay calm. They began to move towards me with almost nothing but bones. Were these zombies from the cemetery across this part of town? My foot caught on a rail that held the remaining of the window and I fell onto my back.

Landing in the shards of glass, the pieces sank into my skin. I ignored this and began to crawl away, looking for my guns and hopefully something sharp. When I saw them they were sitting on the cold ground alone on the other side of the alley. The mob drew closer, some reaching out for me while others crawled. One got on me and began to snap its teeth at me. Screaming I kicked it off, then another one dropped over me.

"No!" I screamed, holding it back. "Leave me alone. Get off of me!"

A red laser went over my face, then shot up at his. Something clicked and he dropped down to the floor beside me. Quickly getting back up, I ran for my gun and saw others come from the shadows. They all surrounded me and their paces quickened. Loud bangs sounded off in a row, then one by one, each and every one of them fell to the ground dead at my feet.

"What?" I muttered as they all died. Picking up my gun, I quickly stepped over the bodies. Something fell from the roof above me as I entered the shop again, and a fire sounded off breaking the last good window. Looking behind me I saw a gun on the floor where I once stood, only this one was bigger. Taking it in my hand, I looked up and saw a figure jump down on the other side. Not wanting to waste anything, I put it in my pocket quickly and ran back inside.

The counter was to my left, and the shelves to my right. Going over towards the counter, I opened several boxes and searched for weapons. Most of the stuff was screws and nails, which made me wonder which store I was in. After all I had no idea where I was, and the store was trashed. Taking the boxes I dumped the contents onto the floor. A white can fell out on top of everything.

I watched it roll over the pile of crap and across the floor till it hit the wall. Walking over I picked it up and read the information on it. It was some sort of first aid spray that would heal you in an instant. Taking my old gun out of my pocket, I put the can in its place and decided to hold my gun.

The counter was messy, and a cash register sat on top. I thought about taking some money, but I had no place to store it and money would be useless in this situation. Bending down I looked at the mini shelves under the cash register and aw a big open sign.

"Welcome to the Gun Show!"

I was in the gun store, but all the stuff was gone.

"Shit." I said, then rubbed my forehead. I was so stupid. "Of course this would've been the first place people checked!"

Why didn't I realize this sooner? Was I really that dumb? Timmy and Miley were right, I am weak. I can't take care of myself, I just end up causing trouble. And now they are on the other side of town or outside of the city waiting for me.

The can scratched the wall as I slid to the floor. I am probably the only citizen left alive. Who knows, Timmy and Miley probably left to start a new life without me! I wouldn't blame them. I am such an idiot. Each time I get into trouble someone always ends up saving my ass for me.

Hugging my knees I felt a tear run down my cheek, then a voice blared through the store radio. By the fuzziness of the connection all I got was to go to the police station for evacuation. It's a far way to go, but Miley and Timmy would've heard that two if they are announcing it over everything within the city. And this means I might not be the only one after all!

What if the people I saw earlier are there! Like Claire and that Leon guy, maybe that woman is there too so I can ask her who she is again. I probably wont get an answer, but it's worth a shot.

Good enough for me.

*~Timmy~*

Miley and I opened the door to the alleyway and began our search for Shay. I was determined to find her before the monsters did, and Miley wasn't exactly helping. But at least she isn't dead like everyone else here.

"Shay, Shay, SHAYLIN!"

"Shhh!" Miley said smacking me across the head. "Idiot! Do you want to get us killed?"

"Well sorry for wanting to find our friend before she's dead!" I yelled, slapping her hand away. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I want to find her too, but we have to think for a second. She left willingly, do you even think she want's to be found?"

"You maybe right, but what friends would we be if we left her here to die?" I asked kicking a pebble, we both sighed.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

Hearing this I laughed. "Well it's about time! Someone finally stood up to the big guy."

Taking Miley's hand I led us out of the alley to a shortcut that would get us too the police station faster. I just hope we aren't too late. If Shay heard it, she would be there too.

"You think Shay will be there too?" Miley asked over the voice announcement, nodding I smiled. "YEAH!"

"And if she isn't? Then what does that mean?"

"Not a thing!" Hold on Shay, were coming for ya!


	9. Chapter 8

Standing up, I wiped the tears from my eyes and took one last look around the room before leaving. The moans getting closer from the front of the store. Behind the counter was a metal door which, I'm guessing, leads to yet another alley in the center of the city. Why didn't they make all these alleyways streets instead? The back door screeched open and the boxes stacked behind it collapsed. A horrible smell filled the air choking my lungs.

"Oh, God!" I choked out covering, the smell was coming from down the tiny alley. Quickly taking in air from my mouth I gagged. "What is that smell?"

Trash bags laid against the cement walls, full of God knows what. I came to a gate which led to a back door. The light was out and dead bodies were everywhere, some missing heads. Is this what became of my friends from school? Layla and Leslie, are they gone too? I hope the cop from earlier was wrong. I walked through the door.

My legs were hurting and my eyes began to droop. Being awake at midnight with warm air and a cool breeze does not help a person stay awake. Looking past the flames and cars I saw a sign. It said in bold letters, 'Raccoon City Police Department'.

The opening was full of zombies, so I made my way down some stairs on the side of the entrance quietly hoping they wouldn't notice me. Sure I could dodge them, but I was to tired to fight. But dodging crows, WHOLE DIFFERENT STORY!

Several crows flew around and one landed on my shoulder.

"Hey little guy…" I said reaching to pet it, then it's eyes opened showing off it's bloodshot, somewhat disturbed colors. It cawed at me and pecked at my neck and face. Shrieking, I lost my balance on the last couple of steps. The crows flew off and left me laying on the cold, concrete floor.

Something grabbed my leg and began to pull, I screamed as zombie crawling out from a vent beside me inched closer. By this time zombies began coming down both stairways towards me, and I quickly got up on my feet. This was bad.

The feeling of hands touching my back and head grew, I pushed several to the ground. This is the end, and all because of that stupid crow! Hoping for a quick death, I covered my face and took in a quick breath. Time seemed to slow as the grabbing and clawing hands stopped. One fell to the ground at my feet and blood oozed under it towards my shoes.

"Get down." A voice ordered quickly.

I heard the bodies hit the floor one by one as my hands touched the ground. Looking at my feet I saw my hands in a pool of warm blood. One fell down in front of me with a knife hole in it's head. A hand swiftly pulled me up and the last zombie fell in back of me.

"This has been happening more frequently." A calm, familiar voice said. I looked up to see the mysterious woman from earlier. "How is it that every time I see you, your in trouble?"

She had a little smile on her face. Well again, sort of.

"Well, thank you. Again." I said straightening my clothes. "Why are you here?"

" Still looking around for my friend." She paused, "Hey have you seen that guy yet-"

"The Leon guy?" I interrupted, she shook her head.

"No, not him." She said quickly. "Ben."

Standing there, I thought for a second. "No, don't think so. Have you seen a couple of kids about my age running around? A guy named Timmy, and a blond haired girl named Miley?"

"Not around here. I thought I heard some voices by the Junior High earlier."

"What were you doing by the Junior High?" I asked.

"I heard that Ben had something to do there earlier, and though he might've been there hiding from these things." She sighed and crossed her arms.

Crows flew over us and the sound of their wings filled the night once again. Moans erupted out and were growing louder as zombies rounded the corner of the gate opening towards us. She broke out silence.

"We'd better get inside." She said moving towards the stairs. I quickly followed behind.

"Yeah."

The huge doors closed shut behind us with a bang, and get this, NO FLICKERING LIGHTS! The place was empty, and no one was in sight. Our footsteps echoed through the room as we walked down the steps. "That's strange, it was announced all over the city that-"

A door suddenly slammed, which made me jump for the fifteenth time today.

A man hurried down the steps, his gun aimed up.


	10. Chapter 9

Not a moment after entering the Raccoon City Police Department we found ourselves at gunpoint with a random man. He was a tall, muscular man with a police uniform on and his skin was really dark with jet black hair. A slight mustache went around his mouth and along the surface of his jaw and chin. We stood there perfectly still, not making a sound. It was like a show down at high noon. Only it was dark, and in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He ordered, threatening to shoot any second. I quickly put my hands up.

"Please, don't shoot!" My voice pleaded with a shaky tone. The woman next to me glanced at us, then relaxed a bit. But didn't lower the gun at all. He motioned towards her.

"You," The man ordered. "put your gun down."

My eyes landed on her while she still didn't put her gun down nor take her eyes off him. She studied his face, not trusting it at all.

"Put it down." He ordered again, ready to shoot. "And you, drop yours."

Calmly I sat it down in front of him, then backed away. She still refused.

"He really might shoot!" I said quietly, then tried to beg her. "Please, why don't you put your gun down?"

"And miss all the excitement?" She asked with a wry smile. Then slowly lowered it down to her side. "Fine, we'll do this your way."

After standing there for a second he picked up my gun and lowered his other, but not fully. One weird cop. He should be helping us, not threatening to kill us! Shouldn't he be expecting people since the announcement was made all over town? He glanced around then sighed.

"I will only ask this once. .You?"

"My name is Shaylin, I heard the announcement and came here quickly. I live in this city and would like to know how to get out." I said rudely. He narrowed his eyes.

"Last name?"

"Mendel. My full name is Shaylin Lynn Mendel and I would like to make it out alive if you please." He looked at me funny. "What? The message said that you guys were evacuating."

"Mendel?"

"Yes."

"Shaylin Mendel?

"Yes." I repeated, getting annoyed.

"You mother Mellissa Mendel?"

"And?"

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be with her." He said, then a bang cam from the door above us.

He motioned towards the door he recently came out of, and I grabbed his arm.

"Wait." I pleaded, he turned around. "Why would I be with her?"

"You don't know?" He asked, then sighed. "Man that's strange."

"Tell me."

Responding to my order by ripping his arm out of my hand he rubbed his forehead.

"She is a sore subject within the department. Her and Dr. Birkin."

"Doctor William Birkin." The woman repeated. "Umbrella's top scientist."

"Yeah, him. Anyways, he and his wife developed this virus. Your mother helped and was just as high up as them, developed the virus for them. She made it so if anything went wrong the two doctors wouldn't be hurt. They gave her the orders. Heard from one of the employees that it was her who influenced the G-virus as well." he explained.

"The G-Virus?" I asked confused.

"It's the next generation virus. The Chief told me about it after he failed at protecting the Mayors daughter. Guess he decided to give up." Another bang came from the door, and he quickly finished. "So in other words she made this possible."

"Why couldn't someone else do it?" I asked, the wound she left in my heart beginning to ache.

"She was the only one who volunteered. Probably because of the credit she would get."

Once all was said he ran towards the door while the banging increased in loudness and speed. Pulling out his gun, and mine, he hurried up the stairs while screams filled the room from the other side. He was going to save them.

"I wouldn't open that." She said from behind me, which made him turn around and look her in the eyes. Her voice became serious, but stayed emotionless. "It's too late."

"Like hell it's too late." He said angrily, then the door broke open and a corpse flew out onto him. He staggered back till he reached the rail.

Several more bodies fell to the ground and tumbled down the stairs. The man turned white and one of those licking monsters came out. It scratching him in the chest, not wasting a second of time to attack. The tongue came out and struck him in the arms and everywhere else. He tumbled down the stairs and cried in pain.

He began to crawl towards the middle of the room where a ledge to a statue was, but the monster advanced on him. The gun that he held went flying towards us while one stayed beside him. The time seemed to slow down as a gun shot rang through the room. The bullet soared into the things side.

I shot the bullet.

It looked at us with irritation and turned its attention towards us. The man looked at me in disbelief, not thinking I could actually USE a gun. The woman beside me shook her head and raised her gun. The bullet she shot hit its head and the impact pushed it into the wall.

"It's a Licker," She said, and my eyes widened. They're actually called a Licker! "We'd better go, while it's distracted."

"But didn't that kill it?" I asked, she began to back away.

"This is more than a zombie, so it takes more that one bullet."

We charged for the pair of doors by the bottom step. Leaping over the pile of dead she burst through the door and waited for me to get through. I almost crossed over when one lady grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My left leg bent up and slammed down on her head, a crack then she went limp.

After she closed the door the hallway seemed to get longer and longer as we ran down. She slowed down and grabbed something from the shelf beside us and tossed it to me. Knowing we could slow down I came to a stop and examined it.

"That's a red herb. Put it on yours wounds and it will help them heal faster. It only works with a green herb though. Look for a yellow one too, the three of them together heal you just as fast as first aide spray." She paused, then glanced down at my belt. "You have spray, good. Only use it in dire emergencies."

Nodding, I put it in a pocket of my belt. Trying to hide my amazement I smiled and thanked her. This was the most I had heard her speak in one setting, at all really. She began to walk down the hallway while I trailed behind her. Apparently, if you get her to talk more the awkward silences get longer.

The door behind us burst open and the monster hurried towards us. Running and out of breath we made it around the corner of the hallway full of doors. Voices came from a set to our right, and she came to an abrupt stop.

"I need to go." Opening she door that led to a garage, she looked back for a second. "See ya around."

Before I could object she shut the door behind her and left me in the hallway with the monster. I heard two gunshots come from the other side, and a hiss traveled into my ear. Turning around I watched it inched closer, and backed away slowly. The claws of its feet made clicking noises as it moved. I turned around and ran down the hall with it after me.

Fury took over me as I thought about how she left me here alone. Why save me if she was going to abandon me. My mind fogged up and my eyes blurred. The wall in front of me blocked my path and I was cornered. I slammed my hands on the wall.

_WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME! _My mind screamed as I felt my fever rise. The thing hissed and began to back away. Then it took off in the other direction in a high-speed pursuit. I shook my head and took a deep breath, it was gone when I turned around.

"THE HELL-"

The wall behind me crumbled to the ground, rocks scratching the back of my legs. I felt the blood run down my thighs and calves. Stumbling forward I landed on my knees. The dust clouded my vision and my knees shook in pain. I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes. They had little bleeding scratches from the sharp pebbles under me.

I turned around and came face to face with a huge eye.

My screams echoed through as I looked at the thing in ripped clothes. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen! His shoulder was about five times bigger than a regular one. And there was a huge, bloodshot eye on it staring right at me. It screeched and its mostly muscle skin shook. It was so tall, almost to the ceiling.

"SHHHEEERRYY!" It cried, then slapped me across the side and sent me into the cement wall beside us. The nametag stood out as I looked up. It read Dr. William Birkin.

The mutated doctor pulled his arm back, ready to kill. And a scream came from the end of the hall. It was a man, and he took a picture. The flash made the monster cry out, and brought it arm down. With a growl its eye blinked repeatedly.

It unspeakably glared at the man and began walking after him, forgetting to finish the job on me. The man screamed again and took off down the hall towards a pair of door that were behind the one that woman went through.

It took several deep breaths to calm myself down and process what had happened. That that was my moms boss, the man who invented the virus and made her make it for them. In the end his research got the best of him. Well, that's what they always said in the movies. I wonder what his family thinks, if they're still alive that is. His wife, she was his assistant, and his daughter. I had never met the girl, she stayed home like me and the other kids with the families who work for Umbrella.

What will happen to the other scientists? Mellissa?

That made me gasp. I never thought of my mom as Mellissa before. Just mom. But it didn't feel weird. Did my feelings for her as my mother vanish and now I see her just as another person I knew? Or just my respect? Have I accepted the fact that she left us to die? I didn't think it was that easy.

These questions began to get so deep that I got dizzy again. I shook my head.

"Come on Shaylin." I said to myself. "Don't go crazy on me now."

Standing up I brushed the rubble off my clothes and picked up my gun. Surprised it hadn't broken, I put it in my belt. Then began to walk back down the hallway I came from. I chose a door far away from the one the monster had entered so my spared life wouldn't expire. The big metal door creaked open while I was greeted with the smell of rotting flesh and dog.

"Uhh….no." I said refusing to go in their. The hallway had blocked the sound of the barking from the room, and I didn't want to deal with demon dogs again.

Around the corner were two hallways, and picking the right hallway to go down was the problem. So, trusting fate I used the legendary inky-binky-bonky method. The oh-so-popular elementary school game had me go right. Soon I noticed I wasn't alone.

Footsteps behind me echoed, soft and like heels. Someone I know. I spun around and caught a glimpse of some pink-red fabric. If it is that woman I am going to ask her why she left me alone with a one eyed, big shouldered, monster! Walking in the direction I saw her go I soon found myself back at the room with the dogs. Walking past the isle of caged dogs I came to a ladder that led down a hole.

Great.

"This must be the sewer." I said out loud, then sighed. " It should lead out of the city though."

Voices came from behind me and gave me no choice but to go down. I don't need to see more talking monsters. If that one could talk, what if these could too? I made my way down the slippery, cold iron ladder.

When I jumped onto the ground, I landed in a pool of wetness instead. It wasn't as bad as I had thought though. The voices echoed down the tunnel, clearer and more human sounding. It was Claire and that Leon guy.

"There's something about her that bothers me." She said not so trustingly.

"She just wants to get out of here, Claire, and she needs our help." He said.

"Ugh, men." Claire muttered, then added "You just want to impress her don't you."

Walking away before I could be seen, I smiled to myself.

"So, she went this way." I said, "It also seems that Leon has a thing for her. Too bad she doesn't seem to like him and is taken by that one dude she's looking for."

The water rippled under me as I walked down the tunnel. What if Miley and Timmy don't make it out? What is they are looking for me? Nah.. they wouldn't. Timmy was right, my…_gulp_…mother did have a key in this. Coming to a stop, I sighed.

More than that, I am angry. Mostly at myself. I was stupid and didn't think! Good Lord Shaylin… Start thinking before you act! I hate how my mom left us. I hate how my stupid quick decisions are most likely going to be the cause of us dying her in this undead city! I HATE how my dad walked out on us! AND I HATE IT THAT TIMMY WAS RIGHT!

My anger boiled over and my fists clenched. I drew my left hand back and struck the wall with the hardest punch I could muster up. I held back the scream of pain and grasped my hand. Bringing it to my chest I winced in pain.

"DAMMIT!" I grumbled, my right hand rubbing my left as I continued my way down the tunnel feeling sorry for myself.

Where are they now?


	11. Chapter 10

_**So I made this chapter a Timmy/ Miley Chapter and gave a little to Shaylin at the end. Only because I needed something to make the chapter longer. Hope you guys like it :). Tell me what you think :) . I did edit it but there is always room for more improvement! :D Enjoy and Au Revoir!**_

***Timmy's POV**

The metal screamed open as we burst through the doors of the Junior High School and was hoping to catch a break. We had ran all the way here from the garage place and my legs felt like jello while I am sure Miley's felt the same. She ran in behind me and slammed the doors shut, tired and disoriented. Laughing as she slid to the ground in front of them exhausted, I squatted down beside her.

"Why are you laughing?" She ask harshly between gasps of air. Smiling I shook my head with an eye roll.

"Why AREN'T you laughing?"

"BECAUSE WE NEARLY DIED!" She yelled between raspy coughs.

The door behind banged forward as thousands of zombies tried to push their way in.

"Shh!" I scolded in a whisper, "Do you want the ones in the building to hear you as well?"

She gave me a look of surprise. "They can hear? But they're dead! Only the muscles should be working."

"Well, since they barely noticed us until you screamed earlier" I accused with a sigh, then let out a little chuckle. "and your voice could already wake the naturally, they can."

"But.."

After we left the garage, Miley decided to attract every zombie within a mile radius of us after seeing someone from school that was in her and Shaylin's homeroom. Insisting that we save her, she tried to get the girls attention and was almost bitten instead. Yeah, I would've loved to save the girl if she wasn't one of the blood thirsty undead! But Heaven forbid someone listens to me. I told her the girl was dead, but how could a bullet filled shirt mean she's dead? Just because the shirt has bullets in it and there is blood everywhere doesn't mean she's dead. And how could Miley recognize her? She was so injured and unrecognizable!

"..and it's not my fault." She finished after a long speech that I had completely missed. Oh well.

"You totally right." I said sarcastically and emotionless, she got up while letting out a cough.

"Well, I think my breathing is mostly back to normal. So let's go." She said ignoring my sarcasticness.

To this day after two years I still don't get her. One day Miley is one person, and the next….well….I would say another person but there is no one on Earth like that. She just ignored my comment, which she never does, and got up after two minutes of rest. If this were P.E. class and we had just ran that much she would be out and hyperventilating. When I looked up her disgusted, sarcastic face was replaced with uneasiness.

"What's wrong?" I asked annoyed, with an eye role included.

"Nothing," She said, "Just want to get out of this creepy place."

"You went here for two years-"

"That's why it's creepy! So many bad memories," She paused. "and I don't want to think of what happened to the student's here and how young and innocent we were back then."

"Innocent?" I gasped out with a choke of laughter. "Is having a make out session in the hallway innocent?"

"You know what I mean." She said quietly, then began to head to the principals office.

The door was closed and locked when she tried to open it and the light in there kept flickering with a wire shortage. After trying to force the door open I gave up and sat down on the red bench in front of the office window where I had spent most of my seventh grade on. Miley was quiet while she stood in front of me with the look of worry on her face growing more intense.

"What if Shaylin doesn't make it?" She asked quietly.

I glanced over, not sure if I heard her right or not. "Miley, what-"

"What if she doesn't make it?" Her eyes began to tear up. "She can fight but even the cops who know what they're doing are dead!"

"She'll be fine. We know her and she isn't just going to give up"

"And her mother, if she were to die because that bitch left her here alone I would have to kill the woman myself." She said seriously, which scared me a little.

"She won't die-"

"And my parents!" She said as a tear finally rolled down her cheek. "They probably had part in this too. Who were we to send her out because of what her mom did when our parents helped too?"

"That was me who sent her out-"

"But I let her leave! Your dad built the wall and my parents worked with her mom so what if they had the same secret job?"

Walking over to her, I lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine but she quickly looked back down.

"Miley, they had nothing to do with you either. I don't think it matters-"

"Of course it matters!" She screamed as another tear rolled down her pink cheeks. "They were my parent's. Just because they didn't care doesn't mean I didn't love them! Even if they did such horrible things to me."

It sucks not to have parent's in your life, I went into a depression after I lost my mom. And now that my entire family is gone and I have no idea when I'm doing anymore.

_Did Shay and Miley go through this on their own? _I thought asked in disbelief.

"All my life I've wished they'd loved me." She buried her face in her hands. "I still do, but how can I hold on after what they've done? I don't want to give up, but…"

Her voice faded and she crouched down to her knees, sobbing. When Shay left, it must have been hard on Miley to see us fight and her just walk away and leave us. Yet, she keep it locked up on top of everything else. If it were me I'd probably be worse than this, and Shaylin had no choice but to hold it in after her dad left trying to keep it cool so her grieving mom's depression wouldn't get worse. Then her mom abandoned her.

Letting my arms wrap around her, I pulled her into a warm hug. Something Shay would've done if she where here. My voice was gone and me myself was rendered speechless. This is a side I have never seen before, not from Miley. Seeing her like this…..is strange.

"Wha-"

I tightened the hug. "Try not to focus on anything in the past." I said softly and trying to calm her down. "All that matters is that you're still here and have a chance to start over. Once we get out you, me, and Shaylin are going to find a nice apartment and graduate high school. We will carry out or lives as if nothing happened."

Her body tension lessened and the sobs got more quiet. Soon I found that the person I had been hugging for the past couple of minutes was hugging me back. These emotions would have to be let out more than just once, probably harsher too. Did I miss her feelings? Did she have me pick on her everyday, just so she could go home and easily cry it out later?

Looking up at me with a smile, she nodded. "I'd like that."

"I've already lost Shay for the time being, and I don't need to lose you."

_BANG!_

We jumped as the doors opened and voices suddenly burst from down the hallway and two men came around the corner. One looked like a police officer, but really high up in the force. And the other man…was sure wearing a lot of chains.

"So where the fuck is this girl?" The chained up one asked opening a door. The other one shushed him.

"LJ, be quite will ya?"

They were a weird pair as they began to check the rooms as the walked down the hallway towards us. Miley grew tense once their guns came into view and I squinted to see past the darkness. The guns were so big and probably fully armed. That's scary.

"Yo man, I see someone down there." He said pointing at us, the man beside him shot his gun up.

Miley took a step back and I quickly grabbed her hand as they shined a flashlight down just enough to see our figures. Then they slowly began to walk towards us with guns up. My body moved in front of hers, praying that they wouldn't shoot. And after giving me a shake of the head Miley stepped up beside me and sighed.

"I don't need to be comforted anymore, that's not how I roll."

After giving up trying to figure her out, I kept my eyes on them as they stopped just ten feet in front of us.

"They can talk now?" The man, LJ I think, asked surprised.

"Well," Miley said sarcastically, "considering were alive, yes, yes we can."

The officer lowered his gun and gave us a sorry-ish look. "Sorry guys, it's darker in here then we thought. Hard to tell what's what."

"Who the hell are these guys?" LJ but in, then was shushed by the officer.

"LJ, not in front of the kids-"

"Hey, chill man. I just wanna know who the fuck they are-"

"It's fine." I interrupted, not wanting to watch them argue.

Carlos Olivera looked over at Miley and I and must've noticed out age, because a shocked expression came over his face. He stepped forward to get a better look as the lamp in the office gave off a couple of seconds of light, then my eyes fell on the Umbrella badge's reflection just above his name. Miley grabbed my hand.

"It's okay." He said quickly, "We don't work for them. Not anymore."

"We?" Miley asked, and LJ snorted.

"I ain't no damn cop."

"We know that."

"The rest of the team are in the other areas of the school looking for this girl named Angela." Carlos said holding out his hand welcomingly, "I'm Carlos Olivera."

LJ gasped, "Wait, what do you mean, "we know"? You think I'm not cop material?"

"Timmy, and this is Miley." I took his hand, "But why are you looking for her? Is she family?"

"We need to get her before sunrise so we can all get out of here. Then tell the real story about Raccoon City."

"Why before sunrise when-"

"Cause shits gunna go down if we don't!" LJ said impatiently.

"Why?"

"What kind of shit?"

They gave Miley a weird look like she had just killed someone. Girls her age don't cuss, it's considered inappropriate since she's only 15. She sighed in annoyance. Kids cussed all the time a school, Shay's a rare case.

"High school."

"Angela Ashford's father works for Umbrella," He explained, "if we get her out of the school safely and to her dad before sunrise, then he will tell us how to get out of the city. Umbrella doesn't want to virus to get out and let the world know what they did. So they plan to end the virus for good."

"How?" She asked.

"At dawn a missile will be shot at the city, completely destroying it."

*Shaylin POV

By the time the pain had stopped my left hand had swollen, and was getting worse. Man, how hard did I hit that wall? After carefully sliding my hand into my pocket so I wouldn't be tempted to use it, pain shot through my legs. The rocks had scratched them so bad that they were stinging and the dried blood was washing into the water.

The liquid splashed around my legs as I walked through it, and by this time I couldn't hear the voices of Leon and Claire anymore. The loud noise of rushing water got louder so every once in a while when there was a loud enough noise to hear I would jump. But it would always be trash from a nearby drain. My left hand tingled till it finally went numb.

The tunnel was dark and my feet were getting wrinkly and soaked. My head began to hurt and my vision blurred. Sounds like a nice trip through the park! But it's not. A loud croak came from behind me and sent a chill up my spine. I didn't think frogs lived in the sewers, well, loud ones.

Something knocked into my legs and pushed me to the ground. My foot make a cracking noise as I fell to the ground and hit the water with a splash.

"He- HOLY SHIT!"

Behind me was a frog, and I mean a HUGE frog! About as big as a dog this thing croaked again at me, sending a shiver through my entire body. Something moved below my feet, and sent my foot into pain as it was bending my ankle.

The zombie raised out of the water, followed by more. Then more frogs began to gather until a mob was in front of me. After making it to my feet I began to back up away from them. My hand held up the gun and shot two bullets soaring into their legs to slow them down. I could win this!

The fight ended with me taking off in the other direction with two frogs chasing me.


	12. Chapter 11

Panic spread through my body as the monsters got closer. In addition, a tingling sensation crawled down my spine like ants. They were closer now. The floor underneath began to shake as my mind threw in false images. The breaths I needed to survive became short and staccato much like my mind. All hope seemed to die as the wall appeared in front of me.

The past few hours have been nothing but fear. The fear of dieing is stronger now. We all expect death to come, but not this way. Thinking of all the times this night has given me the chance of that cruel fate makes my faith in surviving very slim. The roar of the mob behind me threatened to kill, my eyesight failing. Feeling around for an exit, my breath stopped.

However, all of that went away with the metal bar against the wall beside me.

With a leap of joy, my good hand felt around until it skimmed past the rust bar again. Hanging on tightly my feet pushed me up the levels of iron until the zombies could not reach anymore. A smile spread across my face and my heartbeat went back to its original beat. _I am never going to doubt karma again! _I happily thought. A sudden scream stopped my feet in their tracks.

A little girl stood there behind the mob of monsters, face pale and fear stricken. Seeing her there, alone my eyes watched the mob turn towards her. They charged. She backed up and raced against the waters current to get out. The water knocked her down and a zombie grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop!" Letting go of the ladder my body fell until my feet touched the ground. "Leave her alone!"

Reading my mind, the gun shot out of my pocket in to my hands and shot at the undead souls. She covered her ears as the one grabbing her hit the waters surface. More raised out of the water and my gun clicked repeatedly. Not a single shot had fired. In terror, she ran away from the monsters, and me not waiting for me to help her.

"Wait!" My voice pleaded while I ran past the bodies. "You can't be by yourself in a place like this!"

Ignoring me, she climbed in to an indention in the tunnel where a door was.

Gunshots rang throughout the tunnel system and the crowd of zombies in front of me began to drop. Not waiting to see what it was I pushed passed the others and climbed back up the ladder. My right hand was cramping as the undead reached out towards my sore foot. Leon and Claire came around the corner knocking the monsters down, looking for a way out.

There voices echoed around me as they talked about which route to take. Sherry came in to the conversation and a smile played across my lips. They were looking for her, and Claire hurried past Leon towards the door. The same one Sherry had gone through. It made me happy to know she was not very alone. If they had made it this far then she was safe.

Air began to spin around me as the fans in the vent turned on. The shards of metal were a deathtrap waiting to happen. Making my way back down the ladder once again, I decided to rest after a couple of steps. _BOOM!_ A crash came from down the hall and my balance wavered. The rustling of the water caught my attention as the shadow cast on the wall got bigger.

With my body back up the ladder hidden by the wall and sound of the fan I watched quietly as it rounded the corner. A giant, metal man came from the corner where they once were. Walking past me it pulled the metal bars and ripped them off the hinges, finishing them with a throw to the side. Continuing its search, it walked down the hall, which led to the same area as Leon and Claire.

I hope they do not run into him, or Timmy and Miley.

I thought as the loud noises it made vanished without a trace.

The fan blew in my face with great force, making it hard to breath. The metal gun shook in my right hand as I shot a bullet at the core of the fan. With a clank, it broke apart and the wind ceased.

Climbing through the circular hole in the wall, I grabbed the ladder on the other side and made my way down. The sound of rushing water came from the down the hall and my ears began to ache. Opening the door across the hall the big metal sheet screeched open.

The door creaked open and the sound of rushing water disappeared as the next room swallowed me. It was huge! The cement covered most of the room except for one area in the ground where water was seeping through. An elevated area covered the bridge above it leading to the next room about a foot above ground. Behind me, there was a definite _click._

Dropping to the ground, I swung my injured foot back into the person behind me. With all my weight on one foot so the other would not suffer, I hit the person in the leg. They caught themselves and struck me on my injured left arm above my elbow. Pain shot through my entire left side all the way into my lung.

Ignoring the pain, we both shot up to our feet and he threw a punch at me. I stepped to the side getting a firm grip on his wrist. After stepping through and under his locked arm, I grabbed the gun then pulled his arm back behind him. It all ended with a sharp kick to the ground by me.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered with a cough. "You win this round-" There was a hint of humor in his voice that disappeared as soon as his eyes met mine. "You're not Mellissa."

My body flinched, "No, no I'm not."

He relaxed with a sigh in disappointment, obviously expecting her to attack him instead of me. I held the gun up as he took a step towards me.

"Hold it." I ordered, "Who are you?"

With an eye roll, he shook his head. "Guess it doesn't matter now." He held out his hand. "The names Jake."

"Your nametag says James."

"But James is such a formal name." A chuckle escaped his lips, "You're a very observant little girl."

"Are you trying to get shot?"

"You wouldn't shoot a harmless man would you?"

"Depends on how harmless you are." I concluded with a sly grin, he narrowed his eyes at me. "And that's decided by the little girl holding a gun at your face."

"Do I know you?" He questioned while getting a better look at me, "You look familiar-"

There was a scream and a woman ran in here wearing a lab coat like James. Her hair was short and blond with tired shadow around her eyes. Her name read Annette Birkin; I just hoped she was not a monster too.

"Jake, it's William, he's gone!" She said frantically between breaths. He tried to calm her down. "But where could he have gone? He was injured pretty badly."

"I found an empty G vial."

"No," He said in denial. "William wouldn't do that."

My voice came out horse.

"Um, I saw him."

"Where is he?" She rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Is he alright? How-"

The fact I was here made her stop and ask, "Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Shaylin."

"Last name, and where are your parents?"

"My mom is currently unavailable and" _cough _"my last name is Mendel."

Her eyes widened as she looked back at Jake with worry. The sound of water running filled the room. Jake's eyes studied mine and then glanced up at to see her still worried. He walked over to me to get a closer look and sighed while she let go over my arms. It was beginning to irritate me.

"Okay, I get it!" I yelled. "My mother isn't the best person in the world right now. But she took care of me until the end, now I have no relation to her."

"Melisa's dead?" She asked shocked.

"To me, yes. But to the world, no." My throat cleared. "Sadly."

Mrs. Birkin decided to change the subject. "Where did you see my husband?"

"Well" I said scratching my scalp. Feeling bad for being so rude to someone who lost a loved one, my throat dried. "He looked pretty bad…"

"He's a monster isn't he?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Like it was broken, and then quickly was replaced with rage. "That idiot! He should have known not to use 'G' when it had not been tested on a human. 'G' is too unstable for a human to handle and cares only about infecting more people with the same bloodline-"

Her face paled and fear shined in her eyes. "Sherry!"

That girl I saw earlier was Sherry. I just know it. Hell, they look just alike! What if Leon and Claire didn't make it in time? That thing was huge! William will kill them then take Sherry and-. SHIT! This is all my fault for not going after her.

"It's all my fault!" My thoughts flowed out of my mouth. "I saw her running from the zombies, but I saw a friend of mine chasing after her so I thought she'd be safe. But that thing will kill them! They have no chance-"

"William must be after her! Oh God." She said ignoring my cries. Then got up onto her feet. "I must go."

"W-wait!" I stammered, but she ignored me and slammed the door behind her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Jake said. "She shouldn't have left Sherry alone in the police station."

"B- But I could've done something, anything really. She was right there scared and helpless, all alone and I left her." This sucks. "Why can't I learn to think clearly?"

"It's her fault. Mother's shouldn't leave their children alone. It's cruel. SO CRUEL!"

After his madness went out, we sat down there in silence until my emotions settled. While my tears dried, I glanced over at him, and sighed. He looked stressed, but then again everyone is. It was awkward sitting alone in a room with a random stranger. Here I am in a room with a man around the age of twenty and my friends are out their dieing.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, breaking the silence. His head shot up and our eyes met. "I shouldn't have yelled like that. Especially when it's my problem to deal with."

His eye's widened. "What-"

"She lost her husband, and now her daughter's life is at stake." I continued, lowering my head. "It isn't right. I guess… I guess I've changed more than I realized."

He sighed. "I should apologize too for losing my temper. My mom raised me herself also. So seeing someone else going through the same thing, it's sad."

"Oh no, no, no!" I said shocked. "Don't get sad over me. I'm fine; my friends took care of me. And now they are out there looking for me."

"Where did they go? Did they lose you?" He asked.

"More like I lost them." Pause. "Never leave your friends for anything."

"They got too protective?" He asked, "I know the feeling."

I smiled. "You know-"

A sting went up my back as a loud croak came from behind us. Wincing at the pain, I shot them a glare and pulled out my gun. Jake began to attack them with his hands one by one while I shot. The frogs croaked then retreated into the water. Confused I put my gun down as the last frog jumped into the dark liquid.

Footsteps came from around the corner along with panting and screeches. The thuds got louder, the steps themselves faster. Amphibian like creatures ran into the room and charged at us ready to kill. My blood went cold.

Jake jumped at one and got thrown back into the wall. The other ran up and scratched me on the side. Blood ran down my torn shirt. The ground met my face with a harsh welcome. It leaned over me and drew its long arms back. The long claws twitched as it lunged for me.

The pain never came. Jake had rammed into the monster sending it flying into the water. He helped me up and gave me his shoulder to balance on. We ran across the room towards the door.

One grabbed his foot and pulled him out from under me. My weight pushed the door open and sent me back to the ground. I began to crawl away but was grabbed from behind by one of those things.

"NO!"

Jake wrapped his arms around its neck and pulled it off of me.

"Go Shaylin!" He yelled, pulling it back more. I refused.

"But you can't fight them alone! I can help-"

"I got this! You need to go before you get killed." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I got this!"

"Well, at least take your gun." I said tossing it to him once I got the chance. The door slowly began to close.

"Hey Shay."

I turned around just in time to see his face.

"See ya down the road."

The door shut and a series of gunshots echoed from the other side. Before my mind decided to go back I ran down the hall, regret eating me away inside.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Miley's POV_**

"They can't do that!" I exclaimed making them jump. "There are hundreds of people out there, human lives-"

"It doesn't matter to them." He interjected with a sigh. "And thousands are already dead."

Timmy placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me to sit down. LJ said nothing while we sat down on the bench in front of them. The light in the office went out and their flashlight served in its place. The silence was painful. It's funny, I never thought silence could be this loud, if that makes sense.

"Man we gotta go." LJ said urgently. "We need to find this damned girl before its too late."

"Come on, we can't just leave them here."

"Hey," I said. "We may be sophomores, but when it comes to this we are actually okay. We've made it this far alive."

"Fine, whatever." LJ said trying to speed things up. "We got to go get the others anyways."

"Who are the others?" Timmy asked, which made LJ go silent to think.

"There's a cop, Jill Valentine I think, and some news reported chick." His finger snapped. "Oh, and his buddy!"

Hope filled Timmy's eyes once he heard Jill's name. It's like he's in love with her! Yeah she's cool and all but if she knew a way out she would've been long gone by now. Now he'll want to go with them. We can't just go with them and leave. Not with Shay out there-

"Miley," Timmy asked as my body froze. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Shay, she's still out there. She doesn't know about the missile!"

He didn't even give himself time to think it over before he turned to them.

"Sorry guys. We've got a member of our own we need to find." He turned towards me.

The stood there waiting for us to explain who it is we are missing. But with out a warning we took off down the hall away from them. It was the only way too loose them. LJ tried to grab my hand but missed as we ran around the corner away from them. His voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Come on man! We need to go after-"

"Wasn't it you who wanted them to go?" Pause. "One of their friends is missing and was left behind. If it were me, well I'd be doing the same thing."

After hearing that I looked over and watched as Timmy let a smile spread across his face. He had finally made the right decision. Our feet echoed in unison as we ran towards the back of the building. That way we could get to Shay faster than going around.

Someone's scream came from the stairwell. Whoever is belonged too, it was too late now.

Bursting through the doors we ran down the hallway and something reached out and grabbed my ankle. It yanked me back and I fell onto the cold, hard floor. A zombie made it's way towards me hungrily while others emerged from the shadows. Death reached out for me.

"TIMMY!" I cried, hoping it wasn't too late. A dead high school boy grabbed my leg. He was my friends boyfriend.

"Miley!" Timmy grabbed my hand and kicked them off of me.

We ran up the staircase to the second floor. The math and science classes were in the main hallway. My third hour was open so we ran into the room and closed the door shut behind us. Leaving the mob on the other side banging at the thin door. It could give away any second.

Maybe there was something we could use as a weapon. That's what we were hoping for anyways. Good thing everything was falling into place. A hand punched through the door's window getting me in the shoulder.

"Hurry," Timmy ordered using a desk leg to break the glass. "Out the window!"

The space was tight but I managed to get through quickly. My hands rubbed against the glass shards on the roofs awning under the window cutting them up. The awning led all the way around the building to the back road which will lead to Main St.

A crash came from behind as the door gave out. The monsters came rushing through after me, aching for a bite. We ran down the awning with the windows down the wall all breaking. More zombies poured out of the windows and began chasing after us. Timmy ran ahead and jumped off.

He landed safely onto the ground and held up his hands out for me.

"Jump!"

"I can't! You know I'm afraid of heights!" I said as they grew closer.

"It's either jump or die!" He yelled, "Don't worry! I'll catch you."

"But-"

"Trust me!"

Timmy's POV

A nod was all I got from her as she disappeared from me sight. Then she appeared again ready to jump off. She was doing a run and jump so she couldn't back out. Several of the undead grabbed her and followed as she jumped off.

One the way down they let go and fell around me. She landed safely in my hands with her eyes closed. Not waiting to put her down, I ran down the street as crows took flight. She was lighter than I expected but I couldn't stop now. The zombies were after us already.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

The announcement rang over the city.

We are so stupid! That's probably the first place she went and has been there all along. When they announced it earlier we didn't hear exactly what it said because we didn't listen. Miley kept her eyes covered as I ran past several more zombies. That jump really scared her big time.

Something warm against my chest began to spread, and red stained ran throughout my tee-shirt. One of the zombies had got her in the shoulder. Badly. A tear rolled down her cheek as I jumped over a cop helmet. Her body landed against mine where her wound was and sent pain through her. I know this because when I landed she tensed up and more blood oozed out.

"Don't worry Miles," I said crossing over to the second block. " We're almost there."

She nodded and clung to me.

A few minutes later we were at the gates to the station. They creaked open as I ran towards the steps and sat her down. Giving her a pat I closed the gate back so the undead couldn't get in. She lowered her hands and looked over at me. Her eyes were red. She must have been crying more than I realized. I felt a breeze go against my tear wet arm. That explains a lot.

The blue in her eyes sparkled when the light above us shined brighter then lowered back to almost nothing. My gaze landed on her shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Is it that bad?"

"HELL YEAH!" I said running over to her. My hand pulled back the ripped clothing sticking over the wound. I sucked in a breath. "Oh God, are you alright?"

She nodded then winced as I pulled another piece of cloth off. Grabbing the collar on the end of my now ragged and ripped jeans, I pulled off a long strip of cloth from both sides and tied them together. A cry came from inside her mouth as she bit back her lips. The cloth easily wrapped around the wound and tied into a perfect not. Health class had some benefits. The guest speaker was a paramedic and taught us how to dress wounds.

With a smile she sighed. "I'm alright now. Thanks, Timmy." A laugh escaped her lips. "What was that line from Romeo and Juliet? The one Mercutio said to Romeo when he got hurt?"

I smiled. "Tis but a scratch." and with my clean hand I wiped the tears and bloody hair from her eyes. She laughed. "Only you would remember that line."

I snorted. "Only you would remember that movie."

She took in a breath and coughed it back out.

"Asshole.." She said weakly.

"Bitch."

With a giggle she slowly sat up and I held her back down. "You need to rest for a while."

"Timmy I'm fine. It's already stopped hurting." She said happily. Then sat back up.

After helping her up, I gave her my shoulder to lean on. Kicking the door open I drug her inside and laid her down against the statue. Ripping another piece of cloth off I used it to get the rest of the blood off of us. I was now in shorts.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked, seeing that the cloth had bled through already. She nodded, and helped herself up.

"I'm sure. They didn't bite me." She explained walking towards the door. "One of them grabbed my shoulder and ripped my skin open when it hit the ground beside me once you caught me."

She opened the door to our left and smiled back at me.

"Now, let's go find Shaylin."

_***This chapter is unedited. Sorry :'( . I tried to edit as much as I could for tonight but wanted to still post it online. :) Enjoy!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Miley's POV_**

"They can't do that!" I exclaimed making them jump. "There are hundreds of people out there, human lives-"

"It doesn't matter to them." He interjected with a sigh. "And thousands are already dead."

Timmy placed his hand on my shoulder and urged me to sit down. LJ said nothing while we sat down on the bench in front of them. The light in the office went out and their flashlight served in its place. The silence was painful. It's funny, I never thought silence could be this loud, if that makes sense.

"Man we gotta go." LJ said urgently. "We need to find this damned girl before its too late."

"Come on, we can't just leave them here."

"Hey," I said. "We may be sophomores, but when it comes to this we are actually okay. We've made it this far alive."

"Fine, whatever." LJ said trying to speed things up. "We got to go get the others anyways."

"Who are the others?" Timmy asked, which made LJ go silent to think.

"There's a cop, Jill Valentine I think, and some news reported chick." His finger snapped. "Oh, and his buddy!"

Hope filled Timmy's eyes once he heard Jill's name. It's like he's in love with her! Yeah she's cool and all but if she knew a way out she would've been long gone by now. Now he'll want to go with them. We can't just go with them and leave. Not with Shay out there-

"Miley," Timmy asked as my body froze. "What's wrong? You look pale."

"Shay, she's still out there. She doesn't know about the missile!"

He didn't even give himself time to think it over before he turned to them.

"Sorry guys. We've got a member of our own we need to find." He turned towards me.

The stood there waiting for us to explain who it is we are missing. But with out a warning we took off down the hall away from them. It was the only way too loose them. LJ tried to grab my hand but missed as we ran around the corner away from them. His voice rang throughout the hallway.

"Come on man! We need to go after-"

"Wasn't it you who wanted them to go?" Pause. "One of their friends is missing and was left behind. If it were me, well I'd be doing the same thing."

After hearing that I looked over and watched as Timmy let a smile spread across his face. He had finally made the right decision. Our feet echoed in unison as we ran towards the back of the building. That way we could get to Shay faster than going around.

Someone's scream came from the stairwell. Whoever is belonged too, it was too late now.

Bursting through the doors we ran down the hallway and something reached out and grabbed my ankle. It yanked me back and I fell onto the cold, hard floor. A zombie made it's way towards me hungrily while others emerged from the shadows. Death reached out for me.

"TIMMY!" I cried, hoping it wasn't too late. A dead high school boy grabbed my leg. He was my friends boyfriend.

"Miley!" Timmy grabbed my hand and kicked them off of me.

We ran up the staircase to the second floor. The math and science classes were in the main hallway. My third hour was open so we ran into the room and closed the door shut behind us. Leaving the mob on the other side banging at the thin door. It could give away any second.

Maybe there was something we could use as a weapon. That's what we were hoping for anyways. Good thing everything was falling into place. A hand punched through the door's window getting me in the shoulder.

"Hurry," Timmy ordered using a desk leg to break the glass. "Out the window!"

The space was tight but I managed to get through quickly. My hands rubbed against the glass shards on the roofs awning under the window cutting them up. The awning led all the way around the building to the back road which will lead to Main St.

A crash came from behind as the door gave out. The monsters came rushing through after me, aching for a bite. We ran down the awning with the windows down the wall all breaking. More zombies poured out of the windows and began chasing after us. Timmy ran ahead and jumped off.

He landed safely onto the ground and held up his hands out for me.

"Jump!"

"I can't! You know I'm afraid of heights!" I said as they grew closer.

"It's either jump or die!" He yelled, "Don't worry! I'll catch you."

"But-"

"Trust me!"

Timmy's POV

A nod was all I got from her as she disappeared from me sight. Then she appeared again ready to jump off. She was doing a run and jump so she couldn't back out. Several of the undead grabbed her and followed as she jumped off.

One the way down they let go and fell around me. She landed safely in my hands with her eyes closed. Not waiting to put her down, I ran down the street as crows took flight. She was lighter than I expected but I couldn't stop now. The zombies were after us already.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

The announcement rang over the city.

We are so stupid! That's probably the first place she went and has been there all along. When they announced it earlier we didn't hear exactly what it said because we didn't listen. Miley kept her eyes covered as I ran past several more zombies. That jump really scared her big time.

Something warm against my chest began to spread, and red stained ran throughout my tee-shirt. One of the zombies had got her in the shoulder. Badly. A tear rolled down her cheek as I jumped over a cop helmet. Her body landed against mine where her wound was and sent pain through her. I know this because when I landed she tensed up and more blood oozed out.

"Don't worry Miles," I said crossing over to the second block. " We're almost there."

She nodded and clung to me.

A few minutes later we were at the gates to the station. They creaked open as I ran towards the steps and sat her down. Giving her a pat I closed the gate back so the undead couldn't get in. She lowered her hands and looked over at me. Her eyes were red. She must have been crying more than I realized. I felt a breeze go against my tear wet arm. That explains a lot.

The blue in her eyes sparkled when the light above us shined brighter then lowered back to almost nothing. My gaze landed on her shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Is it that bad?"

"HELL YEAH!" I said running over to her. My hand pulled back the ripped clothing sticking over the wound. I sucked in a breath. "Oh God, are you alright?"

She nodded then winced as I pulled another piece of cloth off. Grabbing the collar on the end of my now ragged and ripped jeans, I pulled off a long strip of cloth from both sides and tied them together. A cry came from inside her mouth as she bit back her lips. The cloth easily wrapped around the wound and tied into a perfect not. Health class had some benefits. The guest speaker was a paramedic and taught us how to dress wounds.

With a smile she sighed. "I'm alright now. Thanks, Timmy." A laugh escaped her lips. "What was that line from Romeo and Juliet? The one Mercutio said to Romeo when he got hurt?"

I smiled. "Tis but a scratch." and with my clean hand I wiped the tears and bloody hair from her eyes. She laughed. "Only you would remember that line."

I snorted. "Only you would remember that movie."

She took in a breath and coughed it back out.

"Asshole.." She said weakly.

"Bitch."

With a giggle she slowly sat up and I held her back down. "You need to rest for a while."

"Timmy I'm fine. It's already stopped hurting." She said happily. Then sat back up.

After helping her up, I gave her my shoulder to lean on. Kicking the door open I drug her inside and laid her down against the statue. Ripping another piece of cloth off I used it to get the rest of the blood off of us. I was now in shorts.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked, seeing that the cloth had bled through already. She nodded, and helped herself up.

"I'm sure. They didn't bite me." She explained walking towards the door. "One of them grabbed my shoulder and ripped my skin open when it hit the ground beside me once you caught me."

She opened the door to our left and smiled back at me.

"Now, let's go find Shaylin."

_***This chapter is unedited. Sorry :'( . I tried to edit as much as I could for tonight but wanted to still post it online. :) Enjoy!**_


End file.
